Dark Angel
by Shinkamalei
Summary: .7thCh. Siete's secret is somehow connected to the new girl on the block. Only, how new is she to the vampire world? The events caused by her appearance lead to anger, which is the perfect opportunity for the Vida family to bring down New Mayhem.
1. Siete's Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Amelia Atwater-Rhodes characters.

**Claimer**: I own Mele Niyama.

**Note****:** This isn't totally following the timeline of tdos's one.

**Summary:**

Siete has a secret and there's a new girl on the block. Only, how new is she to the vampire world? The rumors caused by her appearance lead to confusion, which is the perfect opportunity for the Vida family to bring down New Mayhem, once and for all.

* * *

Siete's P-o-V

Beautiful Paris. So many advances over the last seven thousand years happened throughout the world. Scoffing he thought to no one in particular, 'When I was born, irrigation was a new thing. In Sumer, the first Mesopotamian civilization, it started out with the Ubaid culture. That was my home and always will be.'

_Sept. 15th__4993 BC_

_Daybreak came. The annual day of his birth was to be celebrated today. His mother - though he was old enough to on his own, him being 25 years of age - woke him up to go to the temple and offer a sacrifice to the God of Age and Goddess of Peace to make sure today went smoothly and their celebrations uninterrupted._

_The gentle woman with tan skin came over to her son, asleep on the mat. "Siete! Siete! Wake up. You must get to the temple before mid-day. Please, we do not wish for chaos today."_

_Golden eyes fluttered open at the sound of his mother's voice. He knew what today was and all the preparations that he had to go through to make today go smoothly. Shirtless he sat up with his tousled black hair. This 25 year-old man was perfectly tan, his arms sculpted from working on crops day in and day out. Many of the girls in the village have come after him in hopes he might notice them and propose but he never got around to asking their hand with all the fun he was having with them._

"_Fine mother. Have you prepared the sacrifices for the gods?" Siete inquired. Everyone in the village knew he had lost his father young and now his mother was all alone. He had to do the work for all the family since he had only a young brother._

"_Yes Siete," She replied. Her amber eyes were full of a mixture of sadness and joy. An odd combination, but on a normal day all you could see was joy. For the day of Siete's birth is also the anniversary of their father's death, this year being the 11th. "Please be safe and be well. That is all I ask for."_

"_Mother, please there is no need to worry." With the final words he departed to the temple one mile out of the village. Not being very wealthy, he had to travel bare foot, the sun beating down on him every step of the way._

_The temple was not very large nor very ornate. But to the villagers and Siete, it worked. He gathered the sacrifices and started to enter the building for the start of ceremonies. From behind a hand covered his face and pulled him downwards, making the offerings fly everywhere. His head hit the ground swiftly and his vision wavered with spots of white._

"_Siete, how DARE you disgrace my family?" He knew the voice. It was the man belonging to a village a little up the river whose sister he had kissed and had a little fun with. This time, he had brought friends._

_A sharp kick to his side made him wince and nurse his side. In his mind, he could not think of how to stop them since he himself was not a skilled fighter. Siete attempted to get up but was just kicked in his stomach again, making him fall back down. The beating continued until he seemed a breath away from death. He was bleeding nearly all orifices and the various cuts on his body._

"_Now, you will never be able to mess with anyone again." The man spat and they walked away, leaving Siete to die. He simply stared into the sky waiting for his last heartbeat._

_Out of nowhere, a flash of light came from the sky and struck the tiny temple. He attempted to see what happened but he could not move. He could barely breath. A girl of around five years old approached him. She was odd, tan skin, long black hair, and garnet eyes. The girl stood right above him and then knelt down by his head._

"_Do you wish to die today? If not - if you wish to live, I could give you life. However, you would never die. Your wounds will always heal. You could go back to your family. Though… you will more than likely be the only one in the world like this... forever."_

_He stared at her for what seemed eternity. 'How could I live with myself if I left my mother now?' Siete thoughts raced through his mind. With all his might, he turned his head towards her and slowly moved his head showing his agreement._

_Her face lit up with delight. Cheerfully the girl replied, "Oh by the way, my name is Mele. My mommy just taught me this trick and I hope this will help you." A special knife was pulled from her pocket, engraved with unique symbols. The blade unsheathed, she held it to her hand. Siete's bewildered eyes made Mele realize he did not understand what she was doing._

"_Oh I'm sorry. The only way you can do this is do take in my blood. So I will open up a wound and you will need to drink. So let's begin," She explained. Getting less sure, he slowly nodded his head knowing what would happen if he denied the help. The knife split open her perfectly smooth skin and a trickle of red/golden blood started to drip down. "Drink."_

_He opened his mouth as wide as he could and drank the blood. Shocked he did not hesitate once the blood entered his mouth. It was surprisingly sweet and intoxicating. He kept drinking and drinking, for what seemed hours but were only minutes._

"_MELE!" Both whipped around to find a woman with white hair and the same garnet eyes and tan skin. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? You are not supposed to interact with mortals! Especially in the way you are now!"_

"_But Mommy-"_

"_NO BUTS! When are you going to learn? You cannot mess with the events here. That's why you are not permitted to live in this realm yet." And with that, the girl who saved Siete's life was dragged away from the man, not even knowing full well if he had been saved or not._

_He lay there feeling like his life was not improving. All of a sudden, his heart stopped. The one thought that came to mind, '_I'm sorry I could not be there for you mother_.' But he did not pass right then. Instead he felt his body regenerating and recuperating. He no longer felt the need to breath, eat, or any other form of human tendencies._

"Siete, may I join you for a croissant and drink?"

Snapped out of his reminiscing, he stared at one of his oldest friends.


	2. Silver and Siete's Teatime Talk

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Amelia Atwater-Rhodes characters.

**Claimer**: I own Melody Niyama.

**Summary**:

Siete has a secret and there's a new girl on the block. Only, how new is she to the vampire world? The rumors caused by her appearance lead to confusion, which is the perfect opportunity for the Vida family to bring down New Mayhem, once and for all.

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"Siete, may I join you for croissant and drink?"

Snapped out of his reminiscing, he stared at one of his oldest friends.

* * *

"Well, dressed very nice for such a random occasion, Silver." He chuckled. The strapping young man took a seat in accordance to the welcome.

"What, can I not dress up and enjoy a day in beautiful Paris?" Smirking his black eyes shimmered with delight at being able to poke fun at the world's oldest vampire. To any of the normal humans passing by he appeared an elegant foreign businessman, chatting with an old friend. His tan skin matched his dark, honey-streaked hair and infinitely deep eyes. It was as if he was filled with millennia of knowledge, which would be fairly accurate to say, but even more so for his companion.

"Now, now, do not try to play tricks with me. How did you know I would be here? In this specific café? Most of our kind could never track me down, no matter how hard they tried," Siete scoffed. Looking up into his eyes like a concerned parent, he searched for answers. Finding nothing, he smiled and stated, "And most wouldn't come to find me unless they had a damn good reason."

Hands up Silver joked sarcastically, "You caught me. Nothing gets past the infamous Siete." Gazing down and revealing a stern face when he looked up, he got right down to business. "The Vida's. There have been rumors around New Mayhem and some have even been winded to Midnight, of the Vida's plan to rid the world of New Mayhem and it's inhabitants. This time around though, many believe it's a real fact that they have a plan. Especially with how close they've been getting to New Mayhem."

Siete just looked at him and laughed. "Silver, since when have you ever believed that the Vida's have had a good strong standing?"

"Siete, they killed Kalika. They made it known it was their doing." Silence ensued. Shock was swarming through Siete's mind. Kalika was his first changed and first girl. It was like having your first love ripped from your arms and watching them be taken off to their demise. "Please, I need you to come to New Mayhem. Many of the higher ranking vampires believe if you are near the Vida will stand down."

Siete just shook his head vigorously. "I'm sorry, but as much I would like to help you, I cannot. Surprisingly enough, most of the witches can sense my presence within a 10-mile radius. They would know I was there and would definitely attack, believing they could wipe out our kind."

"But-"

"I said no." His cold eyes turned from Silver and drifted up toward the Eiffel Tower in all its glory. Sipping his coffee, he realized how complicated things have become now-a-days. Sighing, he continued, "Listen, I know you very well. You probably figured I was going to say 'no' anyways, so besides my company, what else is your business here?"

Silver laughed at the cold response and followed his gaze. "It's kind of scary how well you actually know me. And yes there is one thing that bothers me. The other day I was down on the Californian coast looking for my next meal - which by the way reminds me: california girls' blood is very rich." Feeling the tension still in the air, he continued on in a hurry. "Sorry. Back to my point, there was this girl. She seemed so familiar. Her hair was black and went down to her middle back. Only, the strangest thing was her eyes. They were garnet and seemed to peer into my soul… or rather my memories."

Though he did not need to, Siete inhaled sharply turning his gaze toward his mug. Silver, unknowing of his friend's now-chaotic mind, continued, "You see though, she was the spitting image of the girl who saved me from dying of Triste's blood. But back then she looked about 9 yrs old. The girl I saw the other day looked 17-yrs old. She connected eyes with me and then someone in front of me and she was gone. Like a ghost. Is there any creature out there that could survive this long but not be frozen in time like us?"

Siete sat in silence and in confusion. No vampire could age but also live this long. No human could live this long but not age. "Silver. It's just a coincidence. There is no way you could have seen a girl from over 1500 years ago. Perhaps the lack of blood was messing with your head."

"Yeah, maybe. I still have a lingering feeling about what may be looming on the horizon." Seeing Siete's sharp look, he quickly added, "But I'll ignore it." 'For now.' Sighing, he shifted his position, taking an extended drink, and getting lost in all the drama that was unrolling before them.

"Silver, I'm sorry but I must be leaving. You've given me enough information to last an entire decade to sort out. Get some fresh air. I will see you later." Siete stood up, walking down a lonely street and mysteriously disappearing.

"Heh, better follow suit," Silver muttered to himself and simply vanished with the French croissant still warm at the table.

A cool, sea breeze passed through his hair. The once golden-eyed man sat looking out at the sea. 'This all seems… surreal. No one entity could possess those abilities. But then again… no one would have ever believed one could live forever.' Frustrated from the news recently received, Siete figured he should give the only option that could settle his mind a try.

He reached with his mind, searching all over the globe for any trace of the girl who changed his life.


	3. Speak of the Devil

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Amelia Atwater-Rhodes characters.

**Claimer**: I own Melody Niyama.

**Note**:

For this any of the chapters in this story that has a flash back to a culture that I don't know the language to, I will put the language in English.

**Summary:**

Siete has a secret and there's a new girl on the block. Only, how new is she to the vampire world? The rumors caused by her appearance lead to confusion, which is the perfect opportunity for the Vida family to bring down New Mayhem, once and for all.

* * *

_Last Chapter_

A cool, sea breeze passed through his hair. The once golden-eyed man sat looking out at the sea. 'What is going on? Is it at all possible? No, no! There's no way.' Frustrated from the news recently received, Siete figured he should give the only option that could settle his mind a try.

He reached with his mind, searching all over the globe for any trace of the girl who changed his life.

* * *

"Ugh," he slumped forward, defeated. Though he had just given up, his mind was at ease knowing that this girl he knew was not alive on this earth. In a weird way, it sort of disappointed him too. Slowly staggering up, he looked over the cliffside to the sinking sun getting ready to leave. 

_'Stay.'_

The instant after he was ordered this, Siete was tackled to the ground. His eyes snapped opened and his body spun over to pin the character who dare even attack him. Holding his forearm to their larynx he pressed hard until the hair fell from the front of the face, like a single droplet sliding down the side of a glass.

_'Where did you think you're going? How rude leaving after inviting me. On top of that, you attack me. I mean come on, you know I won't hurt you_.'

If Siete had been alive, the shock probably would have killed him. His black eyes bore into garnet defiant ones. The persons black hair laying limp on their shoulders, but seemed so soft that any touch would forever ruin it. A cocky smile played on the lips of the pinned being, just waiting for him to move. Leaning in close to his ear, she whispered, "Come on now. I'm not too fond of being on the bottom."

Snapped back to reality, he receded on to his haunches staring at the young girl, who to him was a ghost. "There's- there's no way. How... I mean... Melody?" Confusion and what appeared to be hurt flooded the features of his 25-year old face.

She sat up abruptly just grinning like a fool. "Yes and it's good to see you too,"she chirped sarcastically, hugging him and taking him back down. Looking up into her face, he saw just how beautiful she had become. A nice thick lower lip was balanced with an even top. The bronze skin all over her body gave off an exotic vibe. No scars, no blemishes. And for a 17-year old, a very curvaceous structure with what appeared to be C size breasts. "Come on, you're not happy too see me? Brah, you would think if you miss me you would at least give me one hug."

Smiling, he was filled with pure joy. It was such a weird rush, especially after he had just convinced himself she wasn't alive. Though she made him happier than he had been in thousands of years. Grabbing her in a bear hug, which made her absolutely delighted, he said, "It sounds like your accent has definitely changed. That and most everything I knew about you." Pulling back to look at her, he could still barely believe, which is saying something coming from a vampire. "How can you still be alive? How come you've actually aged? Just… well, what the fuck is going on?"

"Ooh, what happened to your eloquent speech? No can handle? Well, your questions can wait. I got to say that this place is beautiful but odd place to call me to yah? Oh and what's with the shirt," she asked sarcastically, popping his black silk shirt's collar. "Cause it's soooo fresh. Why don't you get more fitting clothes? You'd be a hit with the ladies… for once."

"Heh. I've been alive for over 7,000 years. You think I never got some?" Moving to only an inch from her face he continued, "My dear, if you believe that then you are sadly mistaken." Laughing he sat back with his arms propping him up. By now the sun had only a sliver left of its rays to share for the day. Siete looked over his shoulder then, moved back to Melody's left side. Smirking he glanced over towards her just sending her a message. _'Oh and if I wore anything tighter, the girls wouldn't be giving me their numbers. They'd be giving me their guy friends numbers.'_

Loudly she laughed and just shook her head. Turning towards him into a crisscross way, she tried to stare him down, while trying to read his mind._'You know, I happen to have a lot of gay friends. Got to say, they definitely have their advantages. Sometimes they have even better fashion sense than I do. But I will allow one question you can ask and I will answer… truthfully.'_

'_Oh, is that so? Well, let me think then. Age, longevity, or… how about I take a rain check until I can think of one?'_

'_No problemo. I am here for as long as I please. Which, if things keep progressing as they do, will be a long time.'_ Smiling she turned and absorbed her surroundings. The cliff they were perched on was overlooking the Pacific Ocean and was surprisingly green. Trees in the distance full of lush leaves that, despite the season, had yet to fall. Birds and small woodland creatures roamed about with no fear of humans, which gave the land a sense of purity. Very few places left on this "Blue Planet" were like this. Majority of the regions were being developed for business or living space. More than likely, within a couple of years the surrounding scenery would be gone, replaced with new and expensive houses. Gazing up to the sky, she watched as the orange from the sun followed its lead toward the horizon and purple coming to takes its place. "Amazing, how, when left alone, nature is so beautiful but can be so dangerous, yah?"

The comment on its own was unique, but coupled with her haunting voice Siete felt as if he could crawl out of his skin at that moment. She tilted her chin slightly up, giving her a look of all-knowing. "Yes, it is one of life's major mysteries and something humans can never truly have control over."

"Humans may never have control but I know a group of people that do." The statement was more to herself than to Siete. Of course though, nothing ever goes unnoticed by someone as old as him.

"Oh, really? You think you know anyone powerful enough to move the land, water, and air? Tell me my dear creator, who are these deity-like people?"

"Smooth, but you can't trick me. My lips are sealed. Plus they'd rip me a new one if I blabbed anything." She knew Shiori would at least. Laughing she imagined the rest of her friends beating her down for so much as mentioning any little detail. Siete on the other hand looked at the girl laughing to herself and wondering what crazy things she could possibly be imagining. Shrugging it off, he let his mind wander back to the day he was changed.

_After a painful 2 hour limp back to his house, the young man wanted to just collapse on the ground and sleep for what would seem like eternity. But if he did that… if he did that his mother would worry more and with her being of old age, he could not afford her heart that strain._

"_Siete! Siete! Where are you!" Shouts of that category, he could hear coming from the nearby area. One in particular was very close. Rounding the corner, the owner of the voice came into full view. It was the neighbor's little girl, Karim. She was a short girl of around the age of 8 years old. In her high, squeaky voice she called again, "Siete! Come out, come out – SIETE!!! You're back!! MOMMY! DADDY! I FOUND HIM! I FOUND SIETE!" The brown-haired, brown-eyed girl ran to Siete and enveloped him in a death grip. "We were so scared, Siete. You took so long, your mother got very worried and got everbody involved!" With that last expression and huge hand sign, people started coming around the corners looking well flushed and out-of-breath._

_Siete's mother, eyes filled with tears, tore through the small house they lived in together to see if her baby truly was home. She rushed up to him and slapped him across the face, tears streaming down her face by this point. "HOW DARE YOU!! You know what this day means to me and the events that took place. Coming back ludicrously late was not a wise choice on your part. I believed something horrible had happened to you. Flashbacks of your father were all I could picture. Just-" Sniffling she wiped her tears from her face as she looked into his eyes and though she tried to hide it, was stricken with a face of pure fear. The relief and shock was let go for now, only because she wished to finish her lecture. "If anything were ever to happen to you now, I wouldn't be able to handle it. You know that. Please head inside and we'll get everything started for today." Putting her arm around his back, she led Siete in the house for his, unknown to any of them, first immortal birthday_

"You know Melody, the day I became a vampire, I came back to my village as anyone else would have. I never did tell any of them what had happened that day. Still, though I did not say a word, I believe my mother knew something. When I came home, she looked into my eyes and for a split second her eyes were full of fear." Lying on his back, hands behind his head, he looked up at the vast sea of stars. "It's funny, a mother's intuition. No one in this day and age besides you knows of what transpired."

"That's how it should be Siete. If anyone found out who knows what could happen. I believe you are referred to as a true immortal correct?" She eyed him respectfully, knowing full-well what other vampires call him.

"Yes, they do. Your point?"

"Wellllllll… if any of the others found out that you became a vampire by drinking someone else's, hence my, blood then they just wouldn't respect you as much and I'm afraid that things would become several times harder for you."

"Still, whether or not I was turned from making a deal with the devil or drinking your blood will not matter. I'm powerful enough that I can call on comrades or command respect from whatever part of the vampiric world I choose without protest. Time to change subject." Nodding, she agreed but after the talk they just went through, all that could follow was awkward silent.

Stretching out her legs and propping herself up with her hands, Melody leaned back. "Sooooo…."

"So what?"

"What _exactly_ have you been up to lately?" Peering over her shoulder she hoped her gaze would get him to actually get him to give something up.

Grinning like a damn fool he looked at her with one eyebrow up. "Just as you cannot talk about your 'powerful friends', I cannot talk about what I do. Did you honestly believe I would tell you that easily?" Pondering she sat up a bit and made a mock impression of thinking.

Sarcastically she replied, "For a minute there I did."

"How about a new deal? For every question I answer of yours, you answer of mine. Sound fair?" The air seem to be like that of cat and mouse with all the playful but competitive energy floating around.

"First wipe that weird look off your face, it doesn't suit you. And second it sounds decent enough. Do we get to save that question for another time?"

Going over it in his mind, Siete agreed with a nod. "Now, I go first. Where are you living right now?"

"Why does that even matter? It's not like you could come live with me."

"I may not be able to live with you but I can visit you. So tell me where it is."

"It's in Kahului, HI. Right across the street from Maui High School, easy access and all. Why would you care?"

"Listen, Mel. Now that I know you're here, I want to be able to protect and make sure you're safe. You're the one who gave me this life. Which I am eternally grateful for, more than you might know. Due to this, I'm inviting you to go to Las Noches with me this Friday at 11pm." For a moment there, she figured he was just trying to pull her strings. That was until she looked into his those orbs of black abyss. The intensity of them and his unfaltering voice surprised Melody in a good way, which followed with an agreeing with nod.

Laying her head on his chest, Mel used her sultriest voice, stating, "Well, that is, as long as I can have as much fun as I want." Smiling, she gazed up into the night sky and let her imagination wander, getting lost in the vast amount of stars. But all Siete could hear was the slow, rhythmic beating of her heart. Listening to the sounds of individual preferences, Siete and his current companion fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**AN**: 

When my bro gets around to it, I'll have a pic of Siete posted on my myspace. If he's willing to I want him to draw Silver too. But that's not until he gets it done and we'll see what it's like later. Anyways, I hope you like it and if you can please review. It's been years since I've written and I know I need some major work. So any critique is good. See ya as soon as I get the next chapter done.


	4. Following in Grandma's Footsteps

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Amelia Atwater-Rhodes characters.

**Claimer**: I own Melody Niyama.

**Note**:

For any of the chapters in this story that has a flash back to a culture that I don't know the language to, I will put the language in English.

**Summary:**

Siete has a secret and there's a new girl on the block. Only, how new is she to the vampire world? The rumors caused by her appearance lead to confusion, which is the perfect opportunity for the Vida family to bring down New Mayhem, once and for all.

* * *

_Last Chapter_

Leaning on his chest, Mel used her sultriest voice, stating, "Well, that is, as long as I can have as much fun as I want." Smiling, she gazed up into the night sky and let her imagination wander, getting lost in the vast amount of stars. But all Siete could hear was the slow, rhythmic beating of her heart. Listening to the sounds of individual preferences, Siete and his current companion fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

_New York City, New York_

Four p.m. in the afternoon, Aria Vida walked up to the door of her New York home, apparently pleased. The hunt she had just accomplished was after a well-known vampire in the upper part of the state. He had put up a decent fight, but against herself and her friends Kara, Jean, and Vladimir, he was no match. Her slick, black haired ponytail was still surprisingly intact and neat, considering the night she had. Aria's golden eyes grazed over her blade as she wiped it clean on her denim blue jeans, since she apparently had forgotten to do so before she left the vampire's estate. The black leather jacket the 20-year old wore was casually thrown over her scarred, but still fair, shoulders as she entered her home, a place currently void of warmth and welcome.

"Aria, come to the kitchen immediately please." The cool voice of her 44-year old mother called from the kitchen and was unusually stern. She set her blades down on the couch, along with her jacket and keys to the silver 2004 Aston Martin Vanquish sitting in their garage, and advanced towards the origin of the previous voice.

"Mom, what is it? I would like to go to my room and clean my blades for my next –" she explained, turning the corner only to be silenced by the appearance of certain kin of hers. Aria's grandmother, Zoey Vida, was very strict and looked down upon most, save for the late Dijanna Vida, who had passed approximately 7 years before; her elder sister, Athena; and her aunt, Dominique Vida. "Grandmother, it is well to see you." Though she lied through her teeth, she knew well to act as proper as possible and appeal to the 'respect of elders' attitude her grandmother let seep into the air.

Green eyes, full of experience and harsh wisdom, turned to meet those of Aria's. Her blonde hair had streaks of gray and was neatly permed into a hairstyle fit for an old woman. Though she was 65-years old, the woman still insisted on hunting and taking on the new age vampires of the world. "Aria my dear, come over and sit with us so we may have a chat."

Moving towards her will all grace and making sure to conceal any emotion, she grasped the newly extended hand as a welcome, which was followed by a slight nod of the head. Sitting in the chair adjacent to her mother's, she looked across to her elder. "What do you wish to speak of with me?" The saying seemed to be foreign to Aria's lips as she spoke it. For coming home after speaking such slang with her friends, the politeness and mannerisms she was expected to portray was exceedingly hard. But to appease she would front the act for as long as possible. Looking from mother to grandmother, she asked curiously, "Is there any problems within the current areas? I know I have just dealt with such a nuisance up north, near the border of the states. I pray that all is well in these surrounding areas, for I would much like to venture further than New York State."

This time her mother spoke. "Well, in good time you shall. In distance comes trust and even more responsibility. Plus, the further you are, the less quickly the help shall come to you. Besides, that is not the point. We have some business to speak of, though I suggest we start with how you've been progressing in training." The unusual chill in her voice sent shivers down Aria's spine. In the end, there would only be bad news and hurt feelings, both of which were considered nuisances to a Vida's career.

"Daniella, I must agree. For Aria, when I began to see you train, I knew you would be good. And thus far you have become and are currently good. But for the sake of continuing and living the Vida tradition you must be great. While I am staying here, I shall make sure your training is proper and well executed. You will become great under my instruction. However, seeing as much you lack, I may even have to overstay my welcome here in order to get you to the point of being accepted by our community." The harshness in which Zoey Vida abased Aria was slowly eating away at her. Still, she took it in order to please her elder. "Along with the lack of skill you apparently seem to have, your ways to strategize and plan out operations is lacking greatly. When I was your age I was already heading teams out on hunts. Your sister, my dear lord, she was a prodigy and well – "

She snapped. Years of being compared to her elder sister, and looked down upon for the most trivial things finally broke free. "You know what grandma?! Back off will ya? All of these years, you've come down on me so hard and so careless, as if you were talking to a slave. I was never good enough for you. Only my sister was. So what if she's married and has kids already? I really don't care. I like my life and the way it's going. I mean, at least I'm not as bad as Artemis right?"

Daniella looked to her daughter with an almost murderous intent. It didn't seem to click in her head until the old woman pursed her lips and then parting them, asked quite intrigued, "Why would you say your not as bad as Artemis? From what I've been told, she's right on her way to becoming a star Vida. You're the only oddball."

Aria looked to her mother with almost disgust and hardly being able to contain herself divulged the secret of the girl upstairs. "No grandma, she hasn't gone on a single hunt in her life. The first time she picked up a sword, she threw it back down and said 'icky'. Now, who do you think is worse off now, me or my pacifist sister who wishes for everyone to stop fighting?" Smirking she turned to see the expression on her grandma's face but saw only a pure poker face.

The old woman called out to the young 16-year old. But there was no response. The house was as silent as ever and tension grew with every moment the crone's demands were left unanswered. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Zoey rose and started to climb the stairs. Questioning what was going on with her eyes, Aria turned to her mother. In an instant she understood. For when her grandmother entered Artemis' sanctuary, the war had begun. Shouting could be heard from the second floor and if one had entered they would have seen a girl with black hair and ice-blue eyes sitting on her bed, covering her ears from the harsh criticism of her aged relative. Such an act of disrespect would not be tolerated by an old school person such as their grandmother. She grabbed Artemis by the hair and dragged her out of bed, all the while Aria and her mother stay seated downstairs. Down the hard, wooden stairs the young girl was drug and placed in front of a wall full of family history. "Do you not see how many people have been in our line, that have dedicated their lives to this cause?! How dare you disrespect all of them by turning your back on your heritage and your destiny! Look at them all!" Shouting, the grandmother shoved the firm-gripped head of Artemis in the direction of the family tree. "Now tell me, what is your name and your destiny!!"

Reduced to tears, Artemis cried, "Artemis Portia Leiana Farah Vida! It is my destiny to kill vampires and rid the world of evils like them." Released from her torture, she collapsed on the ground only to be accompanied by her sister a moment later and followed by her mother. Sobbing to her sister she vowed, "I will be free of this life and will be able to lead a normal life with friends and people who respect me, not just because of my last name. I will grow old with someone I love and we will never be burdened with the darker side of this world we call reality." Extending a caring hand, Aria led her sister to her room to lie down and rest for a while.

Coming back down she overheard her grandmother muttering on how useless her and her sister are and how she wished Daniella could of have more children like Athena. "She has three children already and is married to that wonderful hunter of a man, Viktor. You know she named her first girl after Elizabeth, and then the twins Exi and Eirian were of great heroes from wars past. She really is dedicated to all of what we have going here." Upon Aria entering, she changed the subject, so as not to create any more strife this day. "Daniella, is dinner perhaps ready?"

Nodding, the woman got up from the table and made her way to the oven and pulled out a savory-looking roast and placed it in the middle of the table. Salad on one side, potatoes on the other, and a gravy dish on the side of the roast facing the Grandmother. When Aria finally sat down, the routine of grace and silence following ensued for the rest of the duration of the meal. Afterwards, the 20-year old took a spare plate and some leftovers up to her more-than-likely, hungry sister.

Sitting on the side of her sister's bed, Aria placed the tray on the nightstand next to it. "You know you gotta eat something right? Being a size 3, you need all the food you can eat. So get up you lazy bum." Nudging Artemis playfully, she attempted further to get her sister up. Turning to face her elder, Artemis looked up with tear stained cheeks and red, puffy eyes. The young girl looked so sad and betrayed. Facing each other, Aria couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the girl in front of her. The moment broke the instant a cold, sharp voice called to the elder of the two in the room.

"Aria, we need you in your mother's room immediately. It's of the utmost importance." Her voice beckoning to Aria, she got up and instructed her sister to eat as much as possible, leaving the room with an adieu. The hallway was darkened and at the other end, a master bedroom with many lights drew her attention. She figured it was about the upcoming Halloween events or even a huntresses training day. Walking past the door frame and into the room a ways, the door shut quickly behind her and she was instructed to sit down on the bed. Daniella smiled to her daughter and waited as Zoey sat down and was situated.

Turning back to her daughter, she began, "Lately, there have been several threats to our family and the other Macht witch lines. Not just verbally or symbolically either. Many of them have been attacked and beaten senselessly. Some even belonged to SingleEarth. The abomination didn't seem to distinguish the difference. The ones allegedly responsible are Fala of Silver's line and Karak of Kendra's line." Turning toward her mother, Daniella looked to continue but instead Zoey picked up the conversation.

"What we are planning is a major assault on vampires and mass raids of bash circuits. As of late there have been reports of Siete, _the original vampire_, in New York, meaning we may have the chance to bring him down once and for all. But for that to work we must enlist the help of Macht herself, which finding her is hard enough. Persuading her is about three times as hard. Getting back to the subject now, we will be having a nationwide attack and it will include all of the lines and the offspring 15 years or older," scanning the youngest face in the room for understanding, the old woman continued, "So that means you will be required to participate and I would love for you to come home unscathed but that requires years of experience in which you do not possess. Therefore, training from now on will be rigorous and beyond the level of what you are currently at. In a approximately a month, all the Vida's will gather and so will the Arun's, Marinitch's, Queitch's, and Light's at one household of each name and shall be presiding over the different regions of the U.S. for the night. Tonight get a good rest for tomorrow, hell begins for you." Aria solemnly nodded and rose very timidly. Attempting to process the information, she began to walk out and then turned back towards the elders, shaking her grandmother's hand and agreeing to the terms, receiving a hug and a kiss on the head from her mother.

Back down the dark hallway, she found a closed door with an infinite amount of darkness behind it. Entering the room, she changed quickly into her pajamas and turned on a blacklight which lit up her room. Aria crawled into her feather comforter bed and lay on her side. She picked up the remote and turned on her cd player, falling asleep to the words of "Apologize" by Timbaland.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_that it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new - yeah  
I loved you with the a fire red-  
[Apologize lyrics on it's turning blue, and you say...  
I'm sorry like an angel  
heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late whoaa ohhh..._

_Bridge (guitar/piano)_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet... off the ground...

* * *

_**AN:** Hope you like this chapter. After this I'm not sure how often I'll be able to post. My bros are finally leaving my moms. I so happy. Anyhoo, when can I will try get some photos or drawings of Siete/Silver. Please review. Peace pplz!! D


	5. One Bottle of Beer on the Wall

**Disclaimer** I do not own Amelia Atwater-Rhodes characters.

**Claimer**I own Melody Niyama.

**Note**

For any of the chapters in this story that has a flash back to a culture that I don't know the language to, I will put the language in English.

**Summary:**

Siete has a secret and there's a new girl on the block. Only, how new is she to the vampire world? The rumors caused by her appearance lead to confusion, which is the perfect opportunity for the Vida family to bring down New Mayhem, once and for all.

* * *

_  
Last Chapter_

Back down the dark hallway, she found a closed door with an infinite amount of darkness behind it. Entering the room, she changed quickly into her pajamas and turned on a black light, which lit, up her room. Aria crawled into her feather comforter bed and lay on her side. She picked up the remote and turned on her CD player, falling asleep to the words of "Apologize" by Timbaland ft. One Republic.

* * *

_  
Las Noches_

Dim lighting created a relaxing ambience in the nightclub Las Noches. Bass rhythmically pulsing through the bodies within. Siete's fledgling instantly appeared in this frequent vampire hangout and began to scan the club. Fala was perched on the table in front of Jager, desperately trying to get him to pay attention to her instead of the newest vampire Rabe. Risika, the one who changed the former, was on the floor dancing with Aubrey, whom she knew exactly how to tease. However, he was simply trying to get back at Jessica, since she had been sitting at the bar all night, talking to a mortal no less, and flirting. From what Silver had heard, things hadn't been going so smoothly for the two, but Aubrey, for reasons unknown, was willing to fight for the girl. Upon feeling the stronger aura, Jager looked up and smiled at his older companion, motioning for him to join the group. Fala, greatly disapproving of the fact that she had to share Jager with yet ANOTHER vampire, disappeared, probably to her Victorian house in Florida which she shared with Moira, another of Jager's fledglings.

"Silver, what do we owe this pleasure tonight?" Jager sat back, regarding the man who changed him and his demeanor. The once-alive man looked as if he had been trying to decode the Da Vinci code. "My friend, you look like hell."

Pulling out a chair, the 22-year old looking vampire sat across from Jager and the newbie. "Heh. I wish." Gazing into his Disaronno on the rocks, he continued his train of thought. "Siete was the one who changed me. Since majority of his fledglings are female, we are closer than the others. So it's to be expected that I would instinctively know when he's withholding information." Shaking his head he took a sip of his drink, then continued on with his point. "When I told him the story of the girl that had saved me from a Tristé, my very first day as a vampire, he brushed it off with a nonchalant attitude. He told me it was a mere coincidence but I can't help shake the feeling that there is more to this than just seeing an aged ghost from my past, especially when his eyes betrayed him." Signally to a nearby waitress, Silver ordered three shots of vodka and gave her his empty glass of Disaronno. Leaning back and taking a look at the woman sitting next to his friend, Silver said, "My pardons young lady. It seems while I was rambling on about my complicated life I completely forgot my manners and didn't ask you who you were."

Rabe was flustered. She had never had the privilege of being engaged by such an experienced vampire, especially the man whose line she was a part of. "R-Rabe. My name is Rabe. I'm kind of new around here." The new fledgling shifted in her seat nervously, trying to figure out what she could say to such a well-known vampire. After all, he could just enter her mind without breaking a sweat and peruse through whatever memories her mind held. The black hair that was her own flowed beautifully as she turned her head every now and then. Plus her pale skin set the pair of black eyes and hair off from the rest of her body. Nodding her head toward the awkward pair on the floor, Rabe explained, "Risika is the one who changed me. She has always been kind towards me since we met. Though, she only brings me along with her here. I assume its to gain some allies in this world of the night you all seem to have here." Smiling she turned back to the group as they watched her, as if she was some kind of experiment that they were studying. Moving back a little she simply asked, "What?"

At that precise moment the door to the nightclub opened and a burgundy-haired, slender girl about 5'8" entered. Gold bangles that adorned her wrists and the gold necklace with a garnet stone embedded in its center brought a sense of class to the girl's outfit. Her black stiletto boots gave her the extra 2-inch, so her real height was probably more around 5'6". The burgundy eyes scanned the room full of the vampiric community, to which she claimed before were her enemies. Many of the bodies in the room tightened and slowed from dancing to just watching her. It's as if she was naked instead of her black, leather Capri pants and olive-green, backless shirt that contrasted her pale skin in which she was currently wearing. The more powerful vampires in the room acted as if in the next step she took, they would charge her, taking her life in an instant. However, in behind her came Gabriel. Now, the wariness and hostility of the room changed to that of hatred. In New Mayhem, trainers were not tolerated. Especially ones that frequented at and lived in Midnight

The man behind her leaned close to her, all the while keeping an eye on the clubs current occupants. "Ravyn, stay close." Moving forward, they made their way to the bar and took a seat, feeling the horde of glaring daggers aimed at their backs.

Once seated, the huntress ordered an Appletini and replied to the protective man she was currently sitting next to, "You forget sometimes that I was a huntress – scratch that. I AM a huntress. So I can watch my back and you can watch yours." Her trainer smirked and just took a sip of his beer. The bartender shuffled away from them after serving their drinks, knowing that an inevitable conflict was about to spark.

Back at the table, Silver watched the couple sitting at the bar. _Jager, what do you think will happen? You know Aubrey despises trainers, as does Risika. Personally, I do not care for them but I doubt whether I would start a fight just because of my dislikes._

Turning his head to watch Ather's fledglings, he simply waited. _I'll bet you 50 bucks that Aubrey starts a fight. It's his nature after all. Plus he has all that pent up energy from not getting any after Jessica and him got in their little tiff._

Shaking his head Silver made his reply into his gambling friend's mind. _No, I don't think I'll take that bet. I'm not in the mood to stop a bloody brawl tonight. Plus, I don't want to take your money._ Their eyes followed the strong form of the vampire as he approached the two. All eyes were watching Aubrey intently, the hairs bristling on the back their necks as they could feel the ambience of the room shift.

Black eyes stared at the back of the forms at the bar as they drank. "Get out." The voice was cold and heartless but nonetheless controlled. "Your kind are not wanted here, nor are they permitted. You have your area, so leave."

Turning around to face the man who spoke so vehemently towards them, the odd couple simply looked him up and down. The huntress flexed her hand in and out, waiting for the opportune moment to take the knife from her left boot. _Ravyn, not here. We are simply waiting for Jaguar, Turquoise, and Eric to arrive. After that we will leave. I'm sure this will be no big deal if I simply let this vampire know our reason._ Gabriel looked into the burgundy eyes, which were just itching for a fight. Ever since she lost to Turquoise and became one of Gabriel's, for lack of a better word, plaything, Ravyn had not had a decent fight, or at least one that she could use most of her skills she acquired in Crimson. He could tell as she stare at him with fire in her eyes that if that vampire made any movement toward her, she would retaliate without hesitation.

Looking at Aubrey, Gabriel began to speak. "Listen, we're just here on a vacation of sorts. We picked this place as a meeting point before we go explore New York City. Let us wait for the other three and when they get here, we'll leave immediately." He even put his hands up in the air to show he was defenseless. Aubrey just scoffed at this unmanly display of dealing with confrontation.

"I don't care if you're waiting for Siete himself. I want you out now. You can go wait in the city for all I fucking care. Just get the hell out." Aubrey's normally black eyes seemed to glow red with intensity. Any sign of clemency was erased from his strong features and all that remained was a hardened expression that no doubt came from years of dealing with pain and hurt. He took a step forward, provoking Ravyn into going for her only weapon. With the blade in her right hand she jumped into action. Immediately Jager was between the two, holding Ravyn's wrist that held the blade and Aubrey's shoulder with his thumb placed in the precise place to snap his collarbone.

"Enough of this foolish immaturity." He pushed Aubrey back into Jessica, who had stood up as soon as Ravyn had, and looked at him gravely. "Aubrey, back off and let them stay. And you two." Jager turned toward the smirking girl with the backless shirt and her assumed trainer. "Come over with Rabe, Silver, and me so as not to cause anymore ruckus." Straightening up, Ravyn attempted to pull her hand back but Jager tightened his grip to give emphasis on his seriousness and then as he released her wrist, he stole her knife. Smiling he threw it at a distant dartboard and scored an exact bulls-eye without even looking. "So?" She glanced up at Gabriel who looked toward the table and simply nodded, knowing if they rejected his offer they would be asking to be kicked out. They both relaxed and followed the 26-year old looking man.

Rabe looked up from where she sat at the approaching couple. A worried expression fell upon the girl's face as she looked to the person who changed her. Risika's expression was dark and solemn, as if saying 'How dare you converse with those heathens.' Her gaze dropped and she looked up to Silver, who was casually took a shot of vodka. Without even gazing to her, he spoke in her mind. _Do not worry. As long as you are with Jager and me, Risika will not hate you. She may be angry for a little bit but believe me it will blow over quick._ Startled by the sudden voice she sat wide-eyed for a long time, just watching as the people in front of her carry on a semi-normal conversation. If any of the humans in the room had been watching they would think, unless they knew they were vampires, that the group she shared a table with were normal, human beings who just happened to come out for a drink and met up with each other.

A distant clock moved it's longest hand every sixty distinct clicks, signifying a new minute. Silver, while still listening to the ongoing conversation, observed as Aubrey sat at the bar with Jessica, venting and watching that ticking clock, waiting the moment that "the heathens" finally would depart. As if a god heard his silent prayers, the Las Noches door opened warily, those behind it probably expecting to see bodies on the ground. In walked a young boy around fifteen years old who, most anybody would agree, had no reason to be in such a place. His dirty blonde hair mixed almost flawlessly with his medium-tan skin and khaki jeans. However, the white, Quiksilver T-shirt he wore, hazel eyes, and checkered Vans were all contrasting. Following the boy came another human, except she was a woman. She had pale skin and chestnut brown hair with piercing turquoise eyes. Ravyn, who was sitting at the table with the others, sat gaping at the change in attire of her old hunting rival. Never had she worn clothes in such a manner that it made Ravyn look bad. Pursing her lips, she regarded this female by looking her up and down. A black, faux-fur hooded vest over a white, Calvin Klein, long-sleeved shirt supplemented her blue, denim jeans and brown, Ugg boots. On the streets, people would probably mistake her for someone in the fashion industry. Then in came Jaguar. He moved like liquid and with his freshly-cut, black hair and black eyes, his appeal only grew. The man wore a deep emerald, form-fitting T-shirt with light, khaki pants and white mixed with green Puma's.

Once again, Aubrey stood up but was quickly, yet gently pulled back down by Jessica. Pulling one of the black, round tables closer, Gabriel motioned for the new guests to come over. The odd looking group of three grabbed nearby chairs and sat down to make the sitting group grow from five to eight.

"Thought we might come into you all being held hostage," Joked Jaguar, leaning back into his chair. He ran his hand through his semi-spiked hair, smiling but sighing at the same time. Losing his toothy grin, he looked up and nodded in acknowledgment toward the other huntress, who was obviously still a little aggravated at her rival's stunning outfit. "But it is good to see that you both are in one piece. I assume though that it has something to do with the one of the two gentlemen your sitting with." A brief 'Ahem' from Rabe made Jaguar smile kindly and reply, "Or, the beautiful young lady who is with you guys." Laughing, he remarked how funny it would be if she were the ones who kept them safe, instead of Jager, who by then had silently raised his hand in a kind of "I did it" way.

The group ordered two rounds of beer for six people and two virgin marguerites for the youngest of the group. Eric of course didn't complain but Rabe was shocked, considering she was a vampire now. When the second round came, she even tried to sneak a beer but Risika came behind her and grabbed it from her and handed it back to its rightful owner. Laughing the group just gazed upon Rabe's defeated face. Nodding to the not-so-sneaky thief, Risika let her know it was time to go. Getting up, the newest fledgling in Silver's line left with the woman she trusted most. As the group chatted on, Silver's mind floated back into the memory of being saved by the mysterious girl.

_332 BC, Egypt_

_The sun was only three-quarters of the way to the center of the sky, but it was already beating down heavily. A young man staggered down the ancient streets of Egypt, appearing to be an inch away from death, which incidentally was an inch too far considering the night he had previously. _

_That man… he had seemed so trustworthy. Silver had even relaxed when the man was standing a hair's width away from him. He continued to relax when the sharp pain of teeth sunk into and broke the gentle skin of his neck. It was strange how he felt the sudden urge to live but at the same time was lulling into the comfort of death. The stranger moved away and stood, looking down on him as his body lay there on the ground, flopped down like a rag doll._

_Grinning, showing his pearly teeth, the stranger breathed, "If it would appease your lust to stay alive, I can grant you immortality." Looking up at the immortal, Silver simply equated him to the Greek God Hades, who was worshipped in his homeland of Macedonia. Losing the feeling from his fingers and toes to the joints of the hands and feet, he knew he was becoming numb. The man didn't want to die, though he felt he deserved it for leaving Alexander III's imperial army for a regular life, and on top of that it had only been five months since he had lived here. Knowing that if he delayed any longer, the probability of him passing on to the Afterlife would sky rocket, he swallowed hard and nodded in agreement to the pseudo god. Siete approached the slowly dying body and took an otherworldly knife from his back. The insignia on the blade read, _'For those who are misguided, look to the light.'_ Slicing a neat cut into the palm of his hand, the vampire leaned forward, placing the open palm to the man's mouth. He returned the knife to its rightful place and noticed no drinking. "Drink for this is what will grant you immortality." _

_His throat parched from his daily begging for food, drink and work; Silver gave into the sinful temptation. Bliss and serenity filled his entire body as he drank the blood, some coming out the side of his mouth. Eyes followed the trail as it fell to the ends of his strong jaw and slowly dripped to the ground. Silver was in such euphoria he didn't seem to notice his heart began to lag in its repetitive beats until finally it came to a stop. After, while the feeling was still giving the new fledgling lowered inhibitions, Siete took him to feed. If he had been completely lucid, there would be no way that the 22-year old would have fed upon another human, nearly killing the man. However, leaving him on the ground, unattended, as they did, he shortly died after. Sooner than naught, he would learn that this is the fate of such immortals as he until they learned to control their abilities._

_Coming back to the reality, Silver continued to stagger down the street until a man in a cape caught him, lending a hand. Smiling, this new stranger offered him a chance to eat and regain strength, leading him through the marketplace to an empty alleyway. Standing a couple meters away the middle-aged man told Silver that he knew what he was and he would willingly give his blood to such a god-like creature. Silver took a drunken step back, at first very suspicious of the man in front of him. That was until a voice in his head ordered him to drink. The rest of his body was screaming for him to dive for the man as he moved his cape to bare the left side of his throat. Silver could practically hear the pulse of the human like it was being drummed inside his own head. Taking a couple of hesitant steps toward the gray-eyed man, the thirst grew exponentially. Finally, he succumbed to his urges and nearly lunged at the man. Unknowing that as he bore his fangs toward the complete stranger's life force he also bore them toward the very substance that could kill him quickly._

_Then a voice whispered in his head for him to stop. It cautioned that his actions were dangerous if continued. Silver paused a moment, fighting the massive urge to feed, waiting to hear the voice again. It was different from his conscience that he had previously heard. Not hearing another word, he began to descend towards the throbbing neck. He hadn't even noticed that the man was watching him all the way, smirking when he began again. This time, a hand grasped the honey-streaked hair and yanked it away from the true predator then released, sending him reeling toward the nearest wall. His gaze was swimming and doubled as he tried to look at the person who he thought tried to attack him. When it came into focus, he was surprised to see a raven-haired girl with tan skin holding a blade, but not towards him. It was aimed towards the man who had offered him blood._

_About to protest, Silver opened his mouth but was quickly silenced by the girl's hand. Glaring over her shoulder, she commanded, "Do not move. You're weak enough as is." Then she turned her attention back to the now furious man._

"_Child, do you not know what he is?! If you do then how is it that you can protect him. They are not Earth's natural creatures and must be expelled from our beautiful planet. We must kill them in order to keep their numbers from growing. So that I do not bring any harm to you, I beg you please step aside." The Tristé's eyes were full of sincerity and truth about not wanting to hurt her. All the same, if he had to, he would, in order to kill the "abomination"._

_Smirking the girl straightened up, looking at the guy, then shook her head. "You actually believe I would let you harm this man? Yes, I do know what he is but there is nothing wrong with that. Plus, you were not born normal were you? With your special blood and all." Bringing her head from the tilt it was in she pursed her lips and continued. "Because you were born with this special blood, maybe we should kill all you and your kin. After all, you aren't one of Earth's natural creatures."_

_Cursing under his breath, the man argued that they were different, but like Silver, was silenced by a simple hand movement belonging to the girl's left hand. The middle-age man moved into a fighting stance, something Silver recognized immediately from his time in the army, knowing he would have to fight and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. An unfortunate move on the man's part, cause in the instant he actually grasped the handle, the young girl's sword was through his heart and out the left shoulder. Gasping for breath and also out of shock and pain, the man fell to his knees wide-eyed, then flat on his stomach, nearly dead. As his final breaths came, the other stranger wiped her sword on his cape then turning, strode over to a weak, barely-able-to-move Silver._

_Smiling she jammed her sword in the loose ground next to where she crouched. "Listen, I know that you're dying of thirst right now. I will tend to that in a minute. But you need to be careful." Laughing, Silver couldn't help but find how funny it was that this little girl was telling HIM to be careful. He was after all, 22-years old. She couldn't have been more than nine. Snapping in front of his face to get his attention, she continued, "What you almost drank is blood yes, but it's a Tristé's blood. Their blood can kill any vampire that drinks it… well almost any vampire. Anyways, my point is that there are VERY, very few vampires in this world. Most do not know of them and if they do they will either try to kill them or hurt them in some way. So please be careful." Sighing, the girl yanked up her sleeves and came to his right side, extending the open wrist to his mouth._

_Inspecting her, he sneered, "Well if you're warning me, why should I trust you?" He looked forward again and closed his eyes, which made her smile and realize how new he must be to all this._

"_Well besides the fact I know the man you met last night, I just saved your butt." Pushing her wrist toward him, she became silent but determined. His eyes opened and scanned her garnet ones, seeing the conviction that shone brightly from them. Realizing she would not leave him alone if he did not take her up on her offer, he grasp her wrist in his left hand and near-elbow in his right. For a second time, his fangs extended into another being's body. This blood tasted normal, no special qualities to it. Not like the blood that had been given to him to preserve his life. It seemed like he drank for an eternity, gaining strength with each passing second of the blood supplementation. Finally, she somehow massaged him in a way that made him release her wrist and she pulled away, placing some bandages over the bite marks. Both were thankful that the Tristé man had chosen such a secluded spot or they might have been discovered during this whole train of events._

_Standing up, the girl began to move away when she stopped all of a sudden. "To make sure you stay alive, I think you should contact the person who changed you." Observing the confusion on his face, she continued, "Just think or 'scream' his name in your mind and he shall come to you. Before you start asking questions, his name is Siete. One last thing, survive. I wouldn't want to find that today's efforts were in vain." Turning, she again began walking down the alleyway, leaving her sword and the new fledgling behind. A large gust of wind swept by, kicking up sand which allowed only her retreating silhouette to be seen. The man stared at the shadow and then began to call for help to this Siete person._

When he came back from reminiscing, he found the rest of the group laughing hysterically at something Eric had just said. Lost, Silver scanned the group as they continued to talk amongst each other. After about five minutes, the Midnight group finally got up and left to their vacation in New York City. He had just noticed but majority of the people in the club had left, including Aubrey and Jessica, leaving only Jager, Silver, the bartender, and an unknown vampire pair in the corner. The bartender came by and picked up the four virgin margarita glasses and the eleven beer bottles, the last still being finished by Jager. The vampire couple in the back dematerialized while the bartender went outside to grab a quick smoke before locking up for five hours. Looking at a very entertained Jager, Silver wondered whom he would better fit in with: the people of New Mayhem or Midnight. Dwelling on his memories, he decided to leave the still happy Jager to his final beer of the night and confront Siete at dawn, wherever he may be.

"Hey, Jag, it's time for me to retire for the night. For tomorrow will be a very interesting day if all goes to plan." Standing, he straightened his belt and simply disappeared, leaving Jager and one now-empty bottle of beer left in the club.

* * *

AN: Well sorry it took so long!! I've had a wee bit of a writer's block. Anyways, thanks for reading and if you can review! PEACE!! 


	6. So who's she?

**Disclaimer** I do not own Amelia Atwater-Rhodes characters.

**Claimer**I own Melody Niyama.

**Note**

For any of the chapters in this story that has a flash back to a culture that I don't know the language to, I will put the language in English.

) Actually so far, this is the longest chapter that I've ever done. It's 14 pages total and I hope I can actually continue with this length. Oh and sorry for how long it took me to update. I had culminating project and if I didn't turn it in, I don't graduate. But yeah, enjoy.

**Summary:**

Siete has a secret and there's a new girl on the block. Only, how new is she to the vampire world? The rumors caused by her appearance lead to confusion, which is the perfect opportunity for the Vida family to bring down New Mayhem, once and for all.

* * *

_Last Chapter_

"Hey, Jag, it's time for me to retire for the night. For tomorrow will be a very interesting day if all goes to plan." Standing, he straightened his belt and simply disappeared, leaving Jager and one now-empty bottle of beer left in the club.

* * *

The waves below the coastal cliff where Siete and Mel resided were surprisingly calm. No wind, just the sound of waves crashing against the rocks. Silver, who had been searching all over for some trace of Siete, had finally located the position he held. He looked at the lying man and the woman, whose face could not be seen, snuggled against him left side. The long, raven hair that was spilled over the girl's body and Siete's made Silver want to walk over and feel it, just to see if it was as soft as it was beautiful. Her arm lay bent with her hand over his chest, while the rest of her tan body just lay rigid. Sunlight suddenly caressed the small woman's curves and skin. It was just barely past the break of dawn. 

"Tch. Siete always has had a thing for keeping the girl's he's fed on." Sitting down on a nearby rock, Silver sat in wait for the pair to wake. He admired the beauty around, and how though it was midway through October, everything was a luscious green, unusual anywhere around the world. It was as if the place these three bodies occupied was full of an eternal magic.

Luckily for Silver, he only had to wait about 20 minutes until the two began to stir. Once Siete and Mel's minds were awake, their bodies became rigid from sensing someone near. Siete reached out and found it was Silver, so he relaxed, but Mel, who did not realize who sat behind them, was still very wary. Her heart was pounding in her ears, the heartbeat racing along with it. Slowly, both sat up as if nothing was wrong, looking toward the sunset. Siete had his hand around Mel's waist, which was barely visible from her raven hair flowing down her back. Silver just watched and waited for them to turn around, though instinct told him something was different. He recognized her; he just couldn't place it at the moment. Time seemed to have stood still for all on the cliff. But in reality, all were on edge. Mind racing, Mel closed her eyes and focused on the man next to her.

'_Siete. Who the hell is he?'_

Siete, shocked she wasn't using her power to scope him out, turned to her and smiled._'No need to worry. It's just Silver. He is a fledgling of mine. We can face him.' _Siete had just begun to turn around when Mel grasped his thigh as hard as she could, making him wince from its strength.

Mel turned to him with wide eyes, which surprisingly were filled with what appeared to be fear. _'No. If he is YOUR fledgling, then I can't take the chance of him recognizing me. Do you not remember me saving one of your fledglings the day after you changed him?'_

Eyes closing slightly, Siete nodded solemnly. _'But if you suddenly disappear all of a sudden, it will raise even more questions. So better to face him now than later, correct?'_ He smiled as he saw Mel's bottom lip jut out stubbornly and her eyebrows furrow, realizing he had a very valid point and knowing she could not dispute it.

She turned toward her fledgling and gave him puppy dog eyes, praying that he would rethink the decision he had just made, but knowing him, figured he would not. _'But Siete – '_

'_No BUTS! Just trust me on this. He will be shocked and instantly start questioning you, but you can always tell him to quit and that he's being rude. If there's one thing he hates it's to be rude to someone.'_ The smile he gave Mel was one of assurance and trust making her finally cave in and mouth the word 'okay'. Slowly, both began to rise signally to Silver to get ready to speak. He stood only to fall back down when the woman faced him.

"Y-You!" His eyes were wide and he stared at her for the longest time. He then switched his shock to anger and directed it toward Siete. "You asshole! You fucking lied to me! I expected you of all people to tell the truth, no matter what." By this point, Silver was gripping his friend's disheveled collar, teeth gritting in anger.

Mel instantly put a calming hand on the man's right shoulder and the other on Siete's chest, attempting to push the pair apart without too much force. The anger within Silver was making him tremble, while Siete just watched as his fledgling glare daggers at him. Sighing, Silver dropped his hands and turned around, walking away while running his hands through his honey-streaked hair. Siete put his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight to his right foot, waiting for his friend to calm down some more. Mel on the other hand watched in a bit of amusement, until he turned around and looked her dead in the eyes. The expression of wonder that was spread across his face took her breath away, causing her to blush and turn her head to the side. Siete cocked his eyebrow at the sudden movement as he glanced toward the girl. He silently pondered what could be going on in that pretty little head of hers.

Silver looks at the turned face and decides to finally get the real conversation going. Standing up straight, he walked over to the mysterious girl and gazed down at her slightly red face. "I do remember you by the way." Closing distance between his and the shorter being's face, Silver continued, "Though my only question is, how can it even be possible that you are alive? You only looked nine-years old when I last saw you." Mel's original blush had spread to encompassing redness from the 2339-year old coming ever so closer in the past minute.

Backing away, she laughed nervously and simply put her hands in defeat. Siete came up behind her, which made her jump, realizing she was getting dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. "Ahem. I can not answer that question at the moment." Smiling cheesy-like she started to walk toward the path behind Silver, but he stepped in the way, determined not to let her escape his line of questioning. "Let's just say I'm an old friend of Siete's." Taking another leap for freedom, she bolted towards the path. Unfortunately, she underestimated Silver's reflexes as he caught her around the waist with his left arm. Siete, watching the scene unfolding in front of him, sits down at the cliff's edge and chuckles lightly.

Holding her against himself as she struggled, Silver continued his interrogation. "If you a _friend_ as you say you are, there is no way you could be alive without being a vampire. But if you are a vampire, then you could not have aged. So what are you? For that matter, how old are you?" Looking down at the five-foot, squirming girl he waited for the answer.

Knowing that Silver would not let her go until she answered, Mel stopped squirming. Looking up to Siete, who was just quietly laughing she scowled then plainly answered, "For one, there is no way in hell that I would ever tell you a damn thing. Plus, it's _rude_ to ask a woman her age. Didn't your mother teach you anything?" Smirking she knew she hit a nerve. Silver's eyes widened and his grip loosened enough for her to pull away and look back at him. Smiling, she clasped both her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on her heels in triumph.

Silver then fixed his gaze on her happy face, deciding to not give up. "Well then woman, I'll just take the information from you." Siete discerned what was about to happen, but was unable to stop it. Silver focused his mind's energy and attempted to break into Mel's mind by force. Unfortunately, it backfired. Instantly, he fell to his knees and Mel was immersed in his memories and thoughts. Siete just sat back as Mel went through the tortured memories of a soldier that Siete had seen when drinking Silver's blood. She released the Macedonian soldier and immediately he was on guard. "What in God's name are you? Who are you?" He questioned, his eyes filled with fear and confusion.

Mel took a step back with a hurt look in her eyes. Deciding to try to lighten the mood, she grinned saying, "That is for me to know and you to never find out." Siete, who was afraid things would turn for the worst, decided to stand by Mel, an act of trust, but also showing she wasn't some demon that they should be afraid of.

Putting his arm around Mel, he looked toward Silver and smiled. _'Silver, please don't be afraid. She's not a bad person. Nor is she a monster. Just give her a chance to be your friend.'_ Silver still looked at the pair with all cautiousness about him. He slowly stood again, watching as Mel smiled gently, thinking to himself how gorgeous a warm smile like that was. Mentally he slapped himself for thinking something like that after what had just happened.

Several minutes of silence passed, both sides just staring at each other, until she could no longer stand it. Mel burst, stepping forward and grinning like a fool. "Can we please keep talking? Or even do something? Cause I can't stand awkward silence at all!" Both men watched the energetic girl twirl with her last sentence. Siete looked to Silver, who seemed to be dazed with the twirling.

"Hey. Silver. Silver!" Finally obtaining the attention of his fledgling, Siete began his little lecture. "I want you to listen to me. That girl right there is special. More than you can even imagine. Don't treat her like she is some kind of outcast, it will come back to haunt you if you do. Also…" Siete turned toward Silver and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I don't want you to get any ideas about her."

Scoffing, Silver smirked and coolly responded, "What made you think I would get any ideas about her? Though I do not see why you would have a problem with it, you know I prefer to feed than pursue romance. Plus, I haven't dated in decades. So knock off the lecture please. They do get old." He knew Siete would never forgive him if he went after the girl quickly approaching, but for some odd reason his mind wandered to her any chance it had now.

Mel appeared to the side of both guys, unaware of their recent conversation. "You know, since we're all awake and the sun has already risen, why don't we go do something?" Looking to Siete for support, she puffed out her lip in a begging way.

"Eh, what would we do anyways? It's about twenty-five minutes past dawn and there isn't much we can do on the Pacific coast that we haven't done already." Mel's expression looked as if she was going to sew Siete's mouth shut from the comment while Silver laughed at how Siete seemed to treat Mel. It was like watching a brother and sister go at it.

"Oi, Silver! What's so funny? Something you want to say!" Mel shouted at him and he backed away grinning. For him it felt natural to be around her, to laugh with her. Siete watched Silver's face change from solemn to a true smile, something he hadn't seen in centuries. His eyes narrowed, disliking how things were going, but yet unable to stop them without being suspicious. Plus, he figured if she chewed Silver out for laughing, Mel would do much worse for attempting to prevent flirtatious behavior. All of a sudden, Mel clapped her hands together. "I've got an idea! Since we still have maybe a couple hours till it becomes warmer, we should go eat somewhere. Before you object, I know you guys do not eat but still, it kills time for my REAL plan."

Both men appraised the raven-haired girl, wondering what she truly wanted to do. Unfortunately, Siete knew he wouldn't be able to go. _'Still, if I leave… No matter what I can't stay. Damn.'_ Hugging Mel tightly, he smiled meekly, instantly showing that he wasn't going to be able to go. "I'm sorry, Mel. It's unfortunate but I have items that need taken care of which cannot wait. Maybe next time?" Mel spun on her heels, glaring daggers at him.

"Siete! Why? What is more important than spending time with friends? Come on tell me. You need to learn to trust me." Silver watched as Mel wagged a finger in his face, chastising him and acting more like a parent than a friend. It was as if she was more family to him than friend. The thought of someone being related to Siete was unfathomable but nonetheless funny to picture. Turning back towards Silver, the garnet eyes met black once more. "Silver, you'll come won't you?" The smile on her face seemed so sweet but both men knew what would happen if he denied the request.

"Sure. It's only going to a restaurant right?" Laughing hesitantly, he let his gaze fall on Siete. His face was that of pure distrust. This was a side of Siete he had never seen before. It was almost… hostile. Shaking it off as Mel grabbed his arm, he looked down towards the girl. She was so beautiful. Like something he had never seen before, so exotic. That's probably the reason Siete didn't want her anywhere near him. Looking back to where Siete was, he found that the vampire had disappeared, probably in a sour mood.

Appearing very pleased with her current company, Mel turned her attention to Silver. "Since we're going to a place you probably don't know, I will let you into my memories." At this statement, Silver snapped back to the smiling girl's face in astonishment. When he attempted earlier, everything backfired. Did she actually trust him already? "But, if you attempt to go any deeper than I allow, I will force you out and never trust you again. Got it?" Question answered, he was amazed at how Mel could say that while smiling so innocently.

"Yes, I get it. Now, how about that breakfast?" After Mel nodded in approval, he began gathering up his courage to dive into her memories, knowing this was a crucial point. Silver dove into her mind, surprised to find it very relaxing as he was guided through the halls of her memories. Reaching the destination, he was able to see the place she wished to go. Careful not to disturb any other part of the mind, he left, though curious as to the dark memories that seemed to be stored in the back. "Alright, let's go.

* * *

_Wailuku, HI__  
Tasty Crust Restaurant_

Both arrived outside an old-looking building, something that had obviously withstood the stand of time. The roof was flat and the diner sign was out. Most of the surrounding area was either residential or other old businesses. The parking lot extended from the front and wrapped around the back to end on the right side. Still it was quaint and kind of refreshing for Silver. Upon entering, everyone greeted Mel with a smile and said nothing of her new friend. She sat down at in an empty booth, Silver following to the opposite side.

"Okay, so the best dish here is pancakes!! They are so delicious! On top of that, you get Spam, bacon, or whatever side you choose. So what'll you have?" Mel looked up to her companion from across the table, hoping he would choose soon considering how hungry she actually was. His eyes were definitely filled with wisdom but also a kind of curiosity one wouldn't usually find it a vampire this old. Her eyes closed then opened slightly, hands intertwined, and elbows propping her arms up. Silver noticed this action, wondering was she was thinking about. Awkward silence just hung in the air while he stared at her. Finally the waitress appeared to take their orders, Mel ordering 2 pancakes and Spam while Silver just decided to go with a small stack of pancakes.

They both ate and joked, feeling completely safe with each other. Silver, though relaxed had this nagging thought that was tugging at the back of his mind. _'Why had Siete said she was special? What could they be hiding?'_ His eyes filled with confusion causing Mel to stop talking mid-sentence about her journey in Iao Valley and to start worrying about her new friend.

Mel reached across the table and lightly touched his right forearm. Silver's burdened eyes fell down to the touch waking him from his trance. Nearly finished, Mel asked for the check and stole a glance outside. Her companion's eyes followed to see the sun rising to forty-five degrees from the horizon. Smiling the crimson-eyed girl turned back to her friend, ready for the real day to start. "So, now that we've eaten and the sun is up, I'll tell you what my real plan is." The evil smirk that spread across her face was oddly scaring the man who sat before her.

* * *

_Kihei, HI_

It had been twenty minutes since the pair had been at the restaurant then to the girl's house. The home had been completely dark, except for the landing, which was an orange glow from the rising sun. The marble floor was cold before the raised wooden floor, cold enough that Silver decided to take Mel up on her offer for using the slippers instead of just his socks. He left his shoes next to all the rest of hers, a traditional Japanese style. She ran up her stairs and had begun to furiously rummage through her drawer while her guest simply took a seat on her beige couch, making himself right at home. Ten minutes later, she came down the stairs with a pair of white and blue, Quiksilver board shorts in her left hand while she was wearing a white camisole over a crimson and white bikini top accompanied by matching shorts and flip-flops. Her long, raven hair was pulled into a tight braid that went to the bottom of her shoulders. She tossed him the shorts and had ordered him to put them on. Of course he contested at first but after Mel threatened to do it, he took a mad dash for the bathroom to change. As he had come down the stairs she was waiting on the landing, keys to her black 2008 Honda Accord with red tinted windows and underglow dangling from her petite hand. Silver had laughed at the prospect of riding in a car and was about to decline when she had grabbed his arm to drag him out. After they got in the car, Mel blasted her car stereo with assortments of music ranging from "Your Body" by Pretty Ricky to "Best Friend" by Aqua. Finally, the pair had reached their destination. The beach.

She ran down to water in an instant, only to come running back out the next from how cold it still was. Silver on the other hand, grabbed the towels and slowly made his way onto the sandy beach running along side South Kihei Rd. So far the beach was empty except for the few local fisherman who preferred to fish in the morning.

"Silver, why don't you go in?" The suggestion she made while taking one of the towels was more of dare considering that she knew how cold it was and that no normal person would take it. _'Though, he isn't exactly the definition of normal.'_ Unfortunately Silver merely shook his head and laughed as she pouted. Taking off her white cami and throwing it aside, Mel plopped down on the almost high-tide beach, digging her heels into the warm, soft sand. It was a perfect day to be at the beach. No clouds, no wind, and no tourists (yet). Looking out over the water, the sun seemed to intensive the glistening water's beauty. Sighing, Mel patted the sand beside her, inviting Silver to the empty seat.

Taking the invitation, the 22-year old looking man sat down. As soon as he had though, he was tackled into a laying position from the girl beside him. The surprise had caused him to take an unusual reaction – a sharp intake of air. Mel was above him, propped up by straight arms, her petite mouth curved in an affectionate way. Her braid spilled over her left shoulder, dangling right next to the man's face. The crimson eyes she was gifted with glistened from excitement and curiosity. She was the embodiment of a goddess. On top of that, the lust was killing him. If he knew there wouldn't be any consequences, Silver would have brought her into a blissful kiss. Immediately, Siete's words rang clear in his mind._'I don't want you getting any ideas about her.'_ His happy eyes and expression fell to that of grim.

Mel looked down into his features and puffed her lip out once more. "First of all, thank you for coming. It makes me happy. Second of all, most people at the beach actually try and have fun. You though are just stone faced. Lighten up 'kay?" Her radiant smile shone down at him as he lay there. Nodding, Silver watched as she moved from above him and lay back down on the sand, staring up at the sky above. His short, blonde-streaked hair tilted slightly back as the back of his head fell into his hands. Out of the corner of her eye Mel was watching the whole thing. A small blush crept over her tan cheeks as she gazed from his head down to his chest to his abdomen. While it may not have been tan, the body of the man next to her was extremely sculpted. Averting her gaze as Silver's black eyes met hers, the 17-year old looking girl slowly began to calm her fluttering heart.

After an hour of the pair lying on the beach and shooting jokes at one another, the tide had crept up enough so the next big wave that came down crashed upon the two friends. Coughing from the sudden rush of seawater, both sat up and moved their belongings up to higher ground. Turning to face the water, Mel tucked a lock of wet hair behind her left ear, captivated by how quick the tide had come in.

Silver's cool voice slid into Mel's mind without resistance. _'You know, we should go in before low tide comes. That way we won't be too far from our things in case we need to hurry back quickly.' _Without warning, her companion's left arm slid around her torso and his right under her knees, lifting her up. Smirking down at her, Silver jumped from the small dune they were perched upon into the luke-warm water and ran full force into an oncoming wave. The instant change in temperature evoked a scream out of Mel and a large shiver up Silver's spine, causing him to almost drop his newfound crush into the sea. After the wave had gone by, the water level sat right around his waist.

Mel's previous blush that had faded away now returned full-blast. Though he had no heartbeat, being near him made Mel feel safe and well… warm. Waves splashed against her left side as Silver continued to hold her halfway out of the water. The petite girl observed how strong his grip was as he continued to wade deeper into the water and how cut his biceps and pecs were. This thought alone caused her to blush even more, drawing attention from the man she was with.

Finally, she gained enough confidence to breath words through her lips again. "I – I think I can stand on my own." Even though she wanted her voice to come out confident and commanding, being this close to him caused it to come out meek and just above a whisper. Silver looked down at her with a smirk, infuriating her that he was causing her to feel this way, and gently let her down in front of him. The rest of Mel's body quickly accustomed to the change and her toes dug into the soft sand below.

"You know, it's alright if you're scared to go any further." Silver watched as his teasing comment caused the girl in front of him to spin around with a taken aback look upon her face.

"You have got to be kidding. Me? Afraid to go any deeper? Let's see who's afraid." To his dismay, a sneer appeared on her face in place of the old one and she dunked under the water, only for him to feel her push off in the direction he was looking. His eyes began to search the surface for any sign of her, but nothing came.

'_She'll surface soon. No human can hold their breath for that long.'_ Silver made sure he moved up with each passing way, in order to keep contact with the sea.

**One minute.**

The vampire's eyes filled with worry since Mel still hadn't surfaced yet. He started to dart his head from left to right, his ancient head filling with images of the worst possible scenarios.

**Two minutes.**

"Mel! Mel! Where are you? I don't like to play games!" The panic in his strained voice could be heard down the beach, which drew people to start to walk towards the area in curiosity.

**Three minutes.**

Two slender, tan arms circled around the frightened man's torso. Right after, a wet slender body was felt on Silver's back. His anger dissipated instantly, but the panic inside of him stayed.

"I should tell you, I like to play games with people. Not normally like this, but I couldn't resist." Her lips had moved right next to his ear as she whispered, taunting and teasing him. Silver, unfortunately for her, was unaffected and turned to face her with cold eyes. Mel's smile disappeared as he met her eyes, her body filling with emptiness. The people on the beach, seeing the commotion was over, went back to what they were doing before. Cringing under his stare, she slowly began to back away, her own eyes filled with regret. "Sorry, I thought you would take it differently."

"How was I supposed to take it? With a smile maybe? No. How would you take it?" In that instant, he ducked under water and pushed off away from her. Realizing what he was going to attempt to do, Mel started to scan the water for movement besides from the waves. Not seeing any, she stood, arms crossed and a fake smile across her face.

"Silver, I can wait all day. I know you don't have it in you to stay down there all the time. So yes, I learned my lesson. Now will you please just surface so I can apologize?" The words were yelled out to the surrounding sea, but to no avail. Nothing came up or even made a sign of life. All the sea was calm.

* * *

_Onshore_

Silver had not wished to actually swim around for five minutes so he simply disappeared to above the sand dune area where there stuff was. Of course Mel hadn't seen him so she was still looking around the ocean waiting for him to pop up. The man in the shadows surprisingly was emotionally hurt by what she had done but rather, amused that she could have done that to someone who is usually as calm as him.

'_Let's see… it's been four minutes already. In one more she should be freaking out and then I'll surprise her.'_

* * *

_Offshore_

'_FIVE MINUTES!! IT'S BEEN FIVE FREAKIN' MINUTES!! No one can stay under that long. Except for her… but she don't count. What if… what if he's hurt? Oh my god what should I do?!'_ Mel had been diving in and out of the water to try and find Silver for two minutes now. Yet, there was no sign of him whatsoever. _'It's like he disappeared completely…'_ Her crimson eyes widened, realizing what had happened. Closing her eyes, she reached out, attempting to find his aura.

Before she was able to locate him, she was pulled underwater. Mel shut her eyes as she was drug further out to sea, but only enough so she couldn't touch the bottom. Taking a chance, she peeked open one eye only to see two black eyes laughing at her. Gasping, she let out all her air and almost swallowing seawater. Silver's eyes bulged as he saw the last of her breath go. Releasing her foot, he grabbed her waist and darted both of them up to the surface. Gasping for breath, Mel glared at her captor.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? I COULD HAVE DIED!! I MEAN – "

"So now you know how I felt. If something had happened, I would have died… well figuratively died. So do you think playing games is still fun?" His cocky smirk caught the shorter girl off guard. Treading water, all she could do was stare at one of the few men who had made her blush.

'_Did he do this out of spite? Or… was it to tease me?' _A genuine smile spread across the girl's face. "There is no way I'm done with teasing." Swimming closer to him, her innocent smile turned into a smirk. "At least, not totally done." She kissed his cheek and began to swim back to shore, only to stop and look over her shoulder at him. Realizing the invitation to play more, Silver followed.

* * *

_Las Noches_

After the twelve-hour day, the two people appeared in the loud nightclub laughing, fully dressed. Jager looked up towards the pair, away from Fala, who was currently twirling her hair around her left hands' index finger. Half of the club's attention also diverted to the pair, mostly because of how lively they seemed. The unknown girl stood there, in the arms of Silver, a wide grin spread across her face. She had never actually set foot in the building known as _Las Noches_.

Silver on the other hand, being a regular, guided her to Jager's table. As she sat down, Fala looked her up and down, turning her lips into a snarl by the time she was done. What she assumed was competition wore tight, black cargo pants; knee-high, black, leather stiletto boots; silver, hoops earrings; and a beige, silk, backless halter-top. Her raven-hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, exposing her perfectly tan back and tattoo in the nook of her lower back. Silver, who a girl across the room was admiring slightly, had on a pair of off-white, khaki pants; a matching jacket, which by this time was slung over the back of his chair; a charcoal, button-up shirt; and a pair of black, dress shoes. Jager, at the appearance of his friend and companion, motioned for a round of drinks from a nearby waitress who immediately went to grab them.

"So Silver, who is this elegant young woman you have with you tonight?" Mel smiled at the compliment while Fala's body filled with tension. Jager's semi-pale skin let on he hadn't fed in a while making Silver wary of Jager's flirtatious attitude.

"She is a friend. Why? Is there something you wish from her?" Silver, who was getting defensive, leaned in closer to Mel, hoping to protect her from what Jager would try. However, the jealous Fala instantly offered her wrist up to the man who changed her. Jager, smiled but pushed her arm away gently, refusing.

"No, nothing at all. Well, that is except to know her name." As he grinned, his fangs protruded, making for a very uneasy newcomer. Disguising her discomfort, the girl smiled warmly.

"My name is Melody but if you could, please call me Mel." Her hand had extended across the table to the older gentleman, who shook it firmly. Opening her eyes, she looked into his with kind of cockiness about her. "But tell me, what is your name?"

"Jager." Both heads turned toward the male voice that had spoken the name. Aubrey had come up behind Mel hoping to investigate the newcomer. "I'm Aubrey." Nodding his head over to the irritated and abandoned girl, he smirked. "And that over there is Jessica." Pulling up a chair, he spun it around so he could lean on the back. Just as he did, Mel's phone rang, playing the tune of "Get Low" by Flo Rida. Everyone's attention immediately snapped to Silver's guest, making her face turn pink and pull out her phone quickly.

Answering her red M500 from Sprint, Mel watched as all the vampires watched her closely. "Hello?"

"Mel? Where the FUCK were you today? We had DanceBlast practice hours ago!!" The familiar voice ranted.

Smiling peacefully, Mel replied, "Well Beckz, this is my first miss so it's not that big of a deal. Plus, I'm out right now so I can't ta-" A hand from across the table snatched the phone, bringing it to his ear.

"Bekz is it? How are you?" Jager once again smiled his toothy grin. Mel, almost lunging across the table, would have stopped him if it had not been for Silver's strong-arms that hade circled around her waist. The slick man tossed the phone to Aubrey, who had begun to taunt Mel's cousin relentlessly. Squirming in his grasp, the raven-haired girl was still trying to desperately to retrieve her phone. At last, Silver picked her up bridal style and moved her away from the laughing group, hoping to get her mind off of her possession.

"What are you doing? That's my cell! Let me go!" However, the more Mel struggled against him, the harder he held her. Finally, they reached the dance floor and he let her feet down but kept her torso in his grip. As he suspected, the instant her feet touched the ground she attempted to bolt towards her phone. Unfortunately for her, he still held her fast.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Stop fussing so much. It's just a phone. Now dance with me." A shiver shot down Mel's spine but she was surprisingly calmed. She pondered for a second before she felt her companion start to move behind her. Rihanna's "Please Don't Stop the Music" began to pump out of the stereos in the room as the mysterious girl began to move her hips to beat. Slowly, Silver's hands slid to the fluid hips, which caused Mel to place hers on top of his, and both their bodies moved as one. The continually rising heart rate of the girl in front of him was causing Silver's fangs to start to protrude. Not only did he lust to break the perfect skin of her neck, he wished for her to be with him. He lowered his neck to the girl's neck, her eyes widening as he did. Surprisingly, he did not sink his fangs into her neck but instead kissed the nape gently, still swaying on beat with the music. Mel's eyes clouded over at the touch, her lips separately slightly as she took in a small but sharp breath. They kept on this for a couple more minutes, until Silver had actually given her a hickey.

As Rihanna's song faded out, Britney Spear's "Radar" flooded their ears. Spinning around, Mel moved back a bit with a smirk and began to mouth the words of the song playing.

_Confidence is a must _

_Cockiness is a plus _

_Edginess is a rush _

_Edges I like 'em rough_

Walking forward with one step at a time, she slowly reached him and placed a hand on his left shoulder, her legs shoulder width apart. Her playful eyes gazed into his for a split second then her toes elevated her mouth right next to his ear.

_A man with a Midas touch _

_Intoxicate me _

_I'm a lush_

_Stop you're making me blush _

_People are looking at us_

Having moved fully around him back to her starting point, she turned her back to him and leaned against him. Her soft hand caressed his cheek and guided his face toward hers, which was gazing up at him longingly. They were in their own world.

_I don't think you know (Know)_

_I'm checking you _

_So hot, so hot_

_Wonder if you know_

_You're on my radar _

_(On my radar)_

_On my radar _

_(On my radar)  
_

_And yep I notice you _

_I know it's you _

_Choose it, you don't wanna lose it_

_On my radar _

_(On my radar)_

_On my radar _

_(On my radar)_

Their lips were less than an inch away when they felt a new presence in the room. A powerful presence. Both looking up, they found a furious Siete glaring at his third fledgling. They also found every pair of eyes in the place was on the pair. Blushing, Mel smiled as she left Silver standing there, intently watching the man who decided to follow the girl back to her seat.

Instantly, Jager's voice entered Silver's head. _'What was that? Siete was infuriated at the sight of you two. I'm assuming that this is forbidden. I'll tell you Silver; you're going to regret it. Don't piss Siete off too much.'_ The elder vampire glared at the remark as he sat in his previous seat on the right of Mel while Siete had pulled up a new one on the left. Tension in the room was growing stronger by the minute.

Mel grabbed her cellphone back finally, stuffing it in her pockets. Glancing nervously from Silver to Siete and back, she hesitantly decided to speak. "Well, this was all good fun but I think it's time I get back home. I have plans tomorrow."

To her dismay, as soon as she stood, so did Siete. Putting his arm around her protectively, he began to walk her towards the door of Las Noches in silence. Most of the club had gone back to their activities with the music playing in the background. However, it still was eerily quiet for a Friday night. Mel looked over her shoulder at the table of observers and smiled meekly and her eyes filled with sadness at the fleeting image of Silver staring at her. As soon as Siete and her had exited the building she turned on him.

"What was that?! I happen to like him. Now I will tell you this once and ONLY once. He is the one I want and I will not have you stand in my way just because you are too damn overprotective!!" Her face was livid, her eyes also showing her rage.

The taller man grit his teeth and hesitantly nodded, not the least bit pleased. "Listen, if I back off, will you promise to come back next Friday? I think it would be better to come later like around 11pm. So will you?" Sincere eyes made Mel's heart melt slightly, but still she was angrier than usual. She really hated having people attempt to control her.

"Fine. But now, I'm going home and you wait outside so people think you took me home. Goodnight Siete." She spun on her heels and in an instant, disappeared. Sighing, Siete ran a worn hand through his black hair. Never had someone actually spoken to him like that… well besides his mother that is. Shaking off the strange feeling, Siete stuffed his hands into his black slacks and lean up against the outside wall of Las Noches, waiting for the right moment to re-enter.

* * *

_Inside_

Siete had just left the room and in less than a second the tension dropped immensely. All eyes at the table were on Silver. It was obvious that between Aubrey, Jager, Fala and a recently joined Rabe, Risika, and Jessica that they were all chatting within each other's minds. The scene that had just unfolded was definitely going to be the talk of the century. But what most people wondered was who the strange, crimson-eyed girl was. It was unusual for there to be newcomers that knew both Silver and Siete. In fact it wasn't just rare it was unheard of.

Five minutes had passed with minimal speaking then Siete came back in. He took his seat, pushing the now empty one in and ordered a Sex on the Beach. The cold black eyes bore into the round, black table they all sat around. When it seemed as if Siete was going to simply sit there, his gaze shifted to meet Silvers, eyes filled with rage. "Why did you do it? I specifically told you to stay away."

The shock at hearing the vampire's voice made everyone snap his or her heads up. That is except Silver. He had a glass of his favorite Disaronno on the rocks in his left hand and he just watched his elder. Finally, he put his glass down on the table and straightened his body. "Yes, well I wasn't the one who chose her. She chose me. Which right now, I really don't mind." The iciness of his voice was dangerously threatening.

Siete however, took a sip of his drink and then returned it full blast. "Be careful my fledgling, if you play with this type of fire, you'll end up more than burnt."

* * *

**AN**: You like? I know it's a bit longer than any so far but that makes me happy. Please review if you can. Anything is welcome. I'll try to update as soon as possible. The next chapter though will be a fun one. It's title: _Blue and White Day_. 


	7. Blue and White Day

**Chapter 7: Blue and White Day**

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Amelia Atwater-Rhodes characters.

**Claimer****: **I own Melody Niyama.

**Note****:**

For any of the chapters in this story that has a flash back to a culture that I don't know the language to, I will put the language in English.

So sorry for the late update, I totally forgot all about starting to write the next chapter and I usually update as soon as each chapter gets 10 hits but yeah I'm way late on that. Real life problem and I have gotten back into drawing. So I am currently backed up on commissions. Again sorry!!

**NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE**: For those who are familiar with MHS cheerleaders and all the goings on there, yes I am changing them and no the cheerleaders aren't like I make them in this chapter. Please be aware that this is just for the story's sake. I personally like the MHS cheerleaders… not necessarily their skills.

**Summary:**

Siete has a secret and there's a new girl on the block. Only, how new is she to the vampire world? The rumors caused by her appearance lead to confusion, which is the perfect opportunity for the Vida family to bring down New Mayhem, once and for all.

* * *

_Last Chapter_

The shock at hearing the vampire's voice made everyone snap his or her heads up. That is except Silver. He had a glass of his favorite Disaronno on the rocks in his left hand and he just watched his elder. Finally, he put his glass down on the table and straightened his body. "Yes, well I wasn't the one who chose her. She chose me. Which right now, I really don't mind." The iciness of his voice was dangerously threatening.

Siete however, took a sip of his drink and then returned it full blast. "Be careful my fledgling, if you play with this type of fire, you'll end up more than burnt."

* * *

Kahului, HI

_6:30 am, Friday_

The 17-year-old's crimson eyes fluttered open as her alarm beeped its annoying rhythm. She groaned as her tan arm swung over and hit the top of the alarm, missing the snooze button and reaching for the switch to turn it off. Pulling the blanket over her head, she turned her back to her door and attempted to go back to sleep. However, within a split second she bolted upright, eyes wide, realizing what day it was.

Leaping from her bed, she dashed into the bathroom across the hall to get ready for the last day of spirit week at Maui High School. She brushed her raven-hair into a high ponytail and began to braid the loose hair. After she finished that she quickly applied some cover-up on the dark circles under her eyes, eyeliner on the bottom lid, bluish-white eye shadow, and Poco Pink Mac lacquer. Quickly she brushed teeth, wiped her mouth with the bath towel, reapplied the lacquer and ran into her room to change. Glancing at the clock, it read 6:53. _'Hmm… 24 minutes until I gotta leave.'_

She immediately began to strip, ripping off her clothes and throwing them on the ground. Moving over to her dresser she picked out matching black lace bra and underwear and then began to rummage around another drawer for her light denim jeans. Grasping the pair of pants, she slipped them on, then buttoned and zipped the front. Walking over to her celebrity-sized, walk-in closet, she could barely contain her giddiness. For the seniors at MHS, "blue and white day", this day, was a way for them to outshine all the underclassmen with school spirit and pull far ahead in the race of which class has the most spirit. Yanking the blue and white, number #28 jersey off the hanger, she slipped it on and tied it behind, baring her pierced navel and bare midriff. Smiling, she picked out a pair of white vans that had graffiti on the sides. Melody exited the closet and headed over to the dresser again to grab the tubes of blue and white face paint along with the blue and white ribbons she was planning on tying in her hair. After fastening them in, she smeared two lines on each cheek, blue on top then white. Finally, she traveled to her nightstand and picked up the two hoops earrings that lie there. Once again, her eyes traveled to the green light of the digital clock's numbers and read the time. _'7:02. 15 minutes left.'_

As she left her room, she turned off the light and looked back to gaze at how dark the empty room had gotten. It was kind of plain: a queen size bed against the left wall accompanied by a nightstand and lamp, a black dresser on the right wall about 2 meters away from the entrance to the walk-in closet, a TV and several game consoles against the wall with the door, and huge glass doors and windows that led to the wrap around deck outside. With a final glance, she closed the door thinking of what she was going to be doing tonight. Then it hit her. _'Tonight, I'm supposed to go to Las Noches again. Siete is the one who wants me to go but…'_ Her eyes fell to the steps in front of her and then clouded over. The girl's right hand fell to the railing, more out of habit than for any kind of stability. _'I hope I get to see Silver again. But it will be awkward with Siete there.'_

Moving over to her calendar, she checked what she had to do today and circled the message that read: "Friday – Blue and White Day, Meet with Siete and go to Las Noches by 11pm". It had been six days since she had last seen him. Mel's eyes routinely scanned over the last week and all of the X'd out boxes: _"Monday – Sports Day"_, _"Tuesday – Pajama Day"_, _"Wednesday – 80's Workout Day"_, and _"Thursday – Theme Day"_. Sighing, the troubled teenager opened the fridge and pulled out two eggs, six pieces of bacon, and the carton of orange juice. Grabbing a small pan, she sprayed it with some Pam then cracked the two eggs into it, sprinkling them with salt and pepper. Turning on her cold water very slightly, Melody sprinkled some into the pan via a pot lid and covered the eggs. Over the next 3 minutes she started 2 pieces of white bread and cut up a banana for a side dish. Finally after all was done, she sat down with the egg whites: she cut out the yokes, four pieces of bacon: she had already eaten two, two slices of toast, and her cut up banana. Her stomach growled happily as she ate, thanking her for finally feeding it.

Halfway through her second eggs, she chanced a look at the clock. It now read 7:20. Nearly choking on her food, she scarfed down most of what remained on her plate, popped a piece of toast in her mouth, dumped the dishes in the sink - almost breaking them - and grabbed her backpack and purse. Running out the front door with the piece of toast hanging out her mouth, she almost forgot to lock the door but turned around halfway down the driveway to fix her mistake. She slipped into her 2002 R34 Skyline GTR, with a red and black paintjob accompanied by red underglow and body kit. Pulling out hastily she sped down the short street to the entrance of the parking lot. As soon as she had parked and walked on campus, crimson-eyed girl was receiving greetings and invitations on what to do that night. Her best friend and cousin Becca ran up to her and linked her left arm with Mel's right and began to walk to first period together. All over campus you could see the senior's decked out in blue and white.

* * *

Maui High School After school – 2pm

The students of MHS had just exited the gym and all the seniors began to meet in the parking lot, mostly trying to decide what to do after the homecoming game that night against Baldwin High School. Meanwhile, murmurs could be heard through the crowd as the underclassmen planned what to wear while waiting for their rides. Mel on the other hand was propped up against her car talking to the senior guys. Just as they were laughing at a joke that Ikaika had made, Siete's voice slithered into her mind.

'Mel. I hope you do remember the promise you made. It's only three and a half hours away.'

The girl's inner thoughts freaked. _'What the hell are you talking about? Eleven o'clock isn't for another, oh, 9 hours!! I still have the football game and pre-game celebration to attend.'_ Mel was now very thankful for the ability to talk telepathically.

"So," one of the boys said as he wrapped his arm around Mel's shoulders, "Who you goin to go da kine game wit?" The single female's eyes widened a bit, having completely forgotten the arrangement. Every year she went with one guy and they would later go on a date. Only once, in her sophomore year had she actually started to date the guy she went to homecoming game with.

'Nine hours? What are you talking about? It's around 8 pm over here. Of course, I'm going by my time.'

"Listen I'm not really sure." Her previously widened eyes closed halfway and gazed downward, making the rest of the guys give him a look that could translate into "Look what you did idiot". A silence fell over them until Ikaika broke it by saying he was going to go look for his cousin. Suddenly the group began to chatter away, waiting for the traffic to die down.

'Listen, in three and a half hours WE'LL go there. Come to our pre-game performances and from there we'll leave ok? Try bring a friend… it'll get lonely if you don't. That's my conditions.'

Returning her gaze to her companions, she interrupted with the shocking statement: "I'm not going to the football game." All the guys stopped their conversations and stared at her as if she had just told them she was going to die.

'Fine. I'm only doing so because it's you asking. Just remember, you promised. Send me a message when it's time.'

"Why not?! It's been a tradition since we were in freshman year." Jake near-shouted. Everyone seemed to agree with the opinion of her going. Several heads were turned to her in shock.

'Alright. Now out of my head!'

"Yeah, I know many guys who will be disappointed." Chimed Thomas. Many of the other guys nodded, more so in saying they themselves would be disappointed.

"Actually, I had forgotten that I had already made plans. So no can go, you know?" A few of the guys shifted their weight under her surprisingly cheerful smile. If not going made her happy, then none of them would stand in her way. They had no right to challenge it.

"Whatever, as long as you're happy."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for understanding. But I will see you guys at the celebration right? After all, this year's dance team is going to kick the cheerleader's asses. Even though that's how it is every year, this year is my last year so it will be phenomenal." Following the nods and few "OK's", they all got in their cars and headed home to get ready for their last pre-game celebration.

* * *

Baldwin Stadium

4:46pm

An engine revved in the parking lot, attracting a lot of attention from the other racers there that were asked to help set up. The owner of the previous sound came rolling up, custom red/black paintjob and all. Once parked, out of it stepped a girl around 5'0", with wavy hair cascading down her nearly bare back. She wore black, small-heeled shoes that went just above the ankles and a flap folded down on the outside, white booty-shorts, and a black, velvet choker. Her black, shirt that looked like a bathing suit with intricate designs near the rim of her shorts and a huge cut in front, which would have revealed part of her torso and cleavage if it had not been for the second, white layer strategically placed from above the breasts to waist, the first part of it being somewhat baggy. The only part that covered her flawless back was a thin strip connecting the shirt, making it taut, and the thinner strips, which created the unique design of strings. As she began to walk towards the stadium, she donned a pair of glasses, the type you usually see celebrities wearing in magazines. A whistle from her left caught her attention, and much to the girl's surprise, found a friend in wait.

"Hey Mel," her friend Ikaika greeted as he embraced her in a hug. He was always kind to her, making sure if he ever caught her frowning that he instantly changed that into a laughing smile. The two had been friends since first grade, both having attended Kahului Elementary, and hung out almost every day after school. Now grown, instead of being a friend, Ikaika acted more like an older brother to the girl. The shorthaired, tan Hawaiian man took a deep breath in before releasing her from the hug, taking in her scent at the same time. 'Never Changes.' Ikaika smiled wide, revealing his white teeth, and gazed down at her grinning features. More over her lips. She had had obviously just applied some lip-gloss of sorts, cause they shone brilliantly, appealing aesthetically to him.

Mel watched as her friends' eyes glazed over, something somewhat shocking coming from the down-to-earth guy. "Ikaika? Earth to Ikaika."

Blinking a bit, he returned to reality, a bit embarrassed by the thoughts he had of his friend. "Oh, sorry. Started thinking bout something new yah?" He laughed as his arms came up behind the back of his head and his weight shifted to his right foot. Lately, he had been acting different, which Mel couldn't figure out as to why. "Oh, listen, I probably gonna stop by your house after da game, k? I no can stand goin' home right now. So I might be there for a couple days."

"Sure, you know my house is yours too. Just I won't be there tonight, I won't even be at the game." Ikaika's eyes widened at this statement but Mel merely shook her head and raised her hands, indicating she wanted no questions. That innocent smile graced her lips again, causing his heart to skip a beat. "Besides, just me and you there wouldn't be that fun now would it? Anyways, 'warrior' I have to get up to the sound box to make sure my music plays right. Plus I have to get the bikes here. So see you around." He watched as she spun on her heels and ran across the field to the home side, up to the audio box. Sighing, he headed out to find the group he had offered to help.

* * *

Baldwin Stadium

5:00pm – 15 minutes til show time

'Siete, show will start in fifteen minutes. As for who goes first, I don't know. But hurry if you want me to get you a seat.' Mel stood upright, watching her dance team practice tidbits of the choreography and get fully ready and pumped. Thinking back a couple minutes, she realized that the most of the students were already appearing. She could hear her heart pumping loudly in her ears, a common occurrence when showtime was nearing. Most of the girl's were getting their jitters out by talking and shaking out their hands. It was actually quite a sight to see. As to what the guy members of their team were up to, they had no idea considering they were in the other locker room. Meanwhile, their competitors, the cheerleaders were out on the field in front of the crowd, watching and waiting for the time to show their moves. "Alright, I'm gonna go get the guys. You girls meet me outside in a couple minutes. Showtime soon. Tonight, we will dominate over those cheerleaders. Remember: Always put 110 into anything you do!"

Cheers erupted from the girl's as the crimson-eyed leader walked out of the locker room. 'This is going to be so much fun!' Her hand reached out to the door of the guy's locker room, then realizing who was in there, called out, "Girl coming in, cover up your boys!!" Mel let out a small chuckle as she heard scrambling coming from inside and opened the door. However, she staggered at first from the sweat stench that was burned into the walls from the football games. Quickly she regained her balance and held her head high as she came around the corner to find two guys hastily getting their boxers on and the other guys laughing at them. A blush spread over her face as she saw this and shut her eyes calmly, giving them a couple seconds to finish. "Ahem. Well we are supposed to have probably 13 minutes left til showtime. So let's kick some cheerleader ass and show the student body why we're the best!" Many of the guys nodded and cheered as this was said, some even making fake punches at others. "Now, let's meet the girl's outside and you'll get the rings. After that, we head out to the field."

The whole team congregated together as Mel pulled out a clear bag containing about 20 some rings, each with a name engraved. She opened the bag, instructing them to grab theirs, then watched as they switched between each other's and finally slipped them onto their left pinky. "Alright, so here's the deal as you all should know by now. Put the ring on and DO NOT take it off until after we have performed. If we have an encore, you wait until after that." All eyes and ears were tuned into the petite girl. "Remember to turn the middle part of the ring to the right. Oh and please, PLEASE make it not so noticeable that they realize we're changing costumes. Ok, now let's go." Clapping her hands together like a quarterback would when yelling "break", they all turned and ran out onto the field, only to have a huge roar of cheers greet their ears. Most of the dance team's egos and spirits were immediately lifted causing them to grin like fools. As soon as they had made it across, Mel spotted Ikaika, Jake, and the rest of the guys. She signaled for her dancer's to be in their places at 5 till and then ran over to them.

* * *

Siete's Group

He watched as the short girl ran over and enveloped a guy about a foot taller than her with black hair and lightened tips. The man grinned then put his arm around her neck and started to rub his fist on top of her head, evoking a shriek from his good friend. However, the misunderstood shriek caused Siete and Silver to be seen ripping Mel away and pushing the guy away from her.

"What da fuck you tink you doin' eh?!" Jake yelled, gaining some attention from the people sitting down near him. "Fawkin idiots!" Shoving off Silver, he looked to Mel for some back up. All the rest of the guys by now were standing by Jake's side, glaring daggers at the newcomers.

Much to the surprise of her friends, Mel whirled on them, glaring at them. "Brah, listen to me when I say dat dey no can undastand how we joke hea, kay? So no be yellin' at dem for sumtin dey no undastand. Dey visitin' me for one short period and I expect you gon' give dem some respect, yah?" All the guy's kind of slumped and took on faces of displeasure, obviously ticked that their favorite shorty didn't defend them. However, just as quickly as she had turned on her friends, she spun to face Siete. "And you! You –," She pointed an accusing finger in his face, "You were being ignorant. I mean, haven't you ever heard of play fighting? That's all it was." The group behind him watched on as he was chastised by the petite girl. Excluding Silver, the companions of Siete were beyond shocked that the man would sit there listening to such an insolent girl, let alone smile affectionately as she was doing so. After all, he was the first vampire.

Finally, after she had calmed down and took a deep breath, she concluded as she ran a hand through her hair, "Anyways, it's still good you came. You're in for a show. Plus I see you brought Silver." Her eyes fell on him with a soft gaze and it was then that she noticed the other six people behind him. A grin spread over her face, her eyes lighting up as she recognized two of them. Siete, on the other hand, was bristling on the inside but decided not to say anything, so as not to hear anymore yelling. "Aubrey! Jager! You guys came too?" She ran over and gave them hugs, which surprised them both, Aubrey so much he almost pushed her away.

Mel released Jager from his hug, then slightly moved back and peered over his left shoulder at the remaining four. There were three men, two of which were identical twins, and a girl. Of the three men, the eldest looking one was wearing a maroon silk button-up shirt, white dress pants and white tie. The twin on the right was wearing a form-fitting black t-shirt accompanied by straight black pants. The other twin however was wearing somewhat worn jeans, a gray/white Quiksilver jacket, and a navy blue shirt with an unknown logo printed on the front. A smiled spread across the face of the fourth member of the group as she stepped forward. Her stylish, plaid capris really complimented the white, long-sleeved, off-the-shoulder shirt she was sporting, along with the matching fedora hat.

"Hi, my name is Nissa." The new girl introduced herself, all the while a smile still gracing her lips. However, while the smile was warm and inviting, it also showed Nissa for what she truly was – a vampire. Thankfully Mel smiled back and grasped the hand that Nissa had just recently extended. Using the empty hand Nissa began to introduce the other three. "The two twins are my brothers – Nikolas in the black and Chris in the white jacket." Mel's eyes fell upon the last man dress mainly in white. His roman features included his blonde hair, sympathetic eyes, and sensual lips. Obviously, the way he and Nissa looked at each other they had shared a moment in the past. With a soft breath she breathed, "And this – this is Kaleo. He is the one who gave me this –," for a second she paused wondering if Mel knew of vampires yet, "err – life."

Again Mel grinned, correcting her, "You mean he's the one who changed you." A little surprised, the pale girl nodded slowly to confirm the statement. At the same time, Mel smiled to each of the guys in order to acknowledge them. Spinning on her heels, she looked to Siete. "So my friend, where would you guys like to sit?"

Siete turned his attention to the half-empty stands. Suddenly, his arm raised and pointed near a spot where some freshman and sophomores were congregated, half-way up the stairs. "There." All the eyes followed his range and a smirk spread across Mel's face.

"Alright. Follow me." Mel led the group up the stairs and just as she two rows away, the group of underclassmen slid in. She pursed her lips and moved over to them. "Hey, kiddies, my friends were about to sit here."

All of the younger kids looked up at Mel and the group beside her, who were looking amongst themselves. A girl, possibly a sophomore, decided to be brave and with a surprising amount of attitude said, "Well, ai no kea. You too late stupid mutt."

In two steps she crossed in front of most of the group to be right in front of the girl. She bent forward and met her crimson eyes with the girl's brown eyes one, almost peering into her soul. "Talk to me like that again little one, and you will find the receiving end of my fist not so pleasant. Now I suggest you and your bratty underclassmen get out of my sight because if you don't, not only will your reputations be shot, but word of your attempt to go against a senior will spread making for a lot of your friendships to be lost." Standing back up, the scared girl quickly collected her things as she whispered to her friends to go and left. Turning to the others, Mel motioned for them to come sit down.

As they sat down, all but Siete were wondering where this darker side of the girl standing to the left of them came from. Once again, her signature smile spread over her features. "Sorry about that. Now I got go," She apologized as she began to move towards the stairs, "So I will see you all later." Mel ran down the stairs and ran out in front of the crowd, which by now was a full one. Screaming could be heard from all around the group and cheers emitted the more she pumped up the crowd for whatever was upcoming. Finally, the lights dimmed and the cheerleaders came on, Mel disappearing into the background.

Of course the crowd cheered wildly for the cheerleaders. After all, cheerleaders were still high on the food chain in high school. They did their dance and tricks, the crowd eating up every bit of it. Finally, it ended and the cheerleaders cleared.

A voice came over the loudspeaker. "Well wasn't that entertaining." A tan girl came running out, the dance team captain nowhere in site. "However, we all know who you would rather see!" Many of the students in the middle area stood and were cheering as loud as they could. "That's right!! Give it up for the dance team!!" Clapping, she ran off into the shadows while two girls came out, dressed in tradition Hawaiian wear.

Aubrey scoffed. "So this is what we brought for? If I wanted to go back to high school, I need only mask my image."

Siete looked at him. "No, I am here for Mel. She would not leave without performing. And I would not rather have shown up alone. That would not look good on me." The others had been listening in intently to see what the reason was he had even asked them to come. "Also, you all seem to enjoy the arts, so why not bring you along?" His question was laced with poisonous fruit, waiting for Aubrey to slip up and partake of it.

He did not though. "Well I appreciate the invite." Aubrey's words were said as nice as he could manage, mostly because he did not want to offend the original vampire.

The lights shut off and only two spotlights were on the two dancers, a lone ukulele playing for music. Slowly the girls began to move, more instruments joining in as they went along. Out of nowhere, all the lights went out. The sounds of two motorcycle engines revving could be heard throughout the stadium. Rows of small lights lit up on the stairways as they became ramps. Each motorcycle began to drive down the ramps at the beginning of their second song; MSI's "Shut me up". Launching off the ramp and into the air, both bikers held onto the handles, their legs doing tricks in the air. Right before the landing, they're legs grasped back onto the bike, the current dancers going into triple pirouettes. Once the dancers stopped, they had transformed into new outfits, always a crowd pleaser, and the motorcycles had skidded to a halt. The two people who had driven the two vehicles stepped off, coming forward dancing. Once the helmets were removed, the black suits that surrounded their body dissipated to reveal their real clothes. They moved in sync with the original dancers. Mel was on the far left of the dancing line her black hair matching everyone else in color and length. The fluid movement of their bodies being an intoxicating sight for most of their views. So distracting that most missed the building of the stage near to the stands. All of sudden many dancers came out on top of the stage, the four girls who were in spotlight joining soon after. Their acrobatics and stunts were awe-inspiring but the best part came when they began to travel into the stands, getting close to many of the spectators. The finished with a big group pose, the lights turning off again and you only being able to see their silhouettes. Chests were moving up and down, heavy from the complicated dance. They dispersed with a resounding echo of "encore" throughout the crowd. Though they had planned to do a second routine, they waved it off, promising to show them the favorite routine during the next assembly. A lot of football players came up to group congratulating them. For the girls they hugged them. Some of the guys however came up to an unsuspecting Melody and picked her up, spinning her around. She screamed in shock and then slowly stopped realizing it was her friends.

Silver stood in a weird way, turning to head down the stairs. Nissa and her two brothers were thoroughly impressed with how the show went and were happy to have been brought along. All three along with Kaleo were lovers of the arts. Shows such as the one they had just seen were usually what one would be seen in a professional production. Kaleo smirked, knowing he would like to get to know some of the women here better. He followed Silver's lead in standing and stretching getting ready to follow.

"Where are you two off to?" Aubrey's voice was smooth and controlled. However the question brought everyone's attention to the pair.

"I'm off to go congratulate Mel… not sure what he is doing." The charming voice of Silver explained. He was in a pair of faded jeans and a nice, blue and white button up.

Kaleo looked taken aback. "What? I thought I would join you. Do you not wish me to?" He smirked at him knowing that he wouldn't say not to him.

Siete interrupted the fun Kaleo was having. "No need, she's coming up." And sure enough she was, but more from being carried up by a couple guys. However, she didn't appear comfortable, them holding her bridal style. From far away you could hear her saying 'Guys, I'm fine. You can let me down.' The soldier's eyes turned to her as he stepped into the aisle, blocking the path of the guys.

"Silver!" Mel smiled and gave him the 'help me' look. Instantly, he reacted taking her from them and setting her down in one fell move. A quick nod from her gave her thanks as she turned to the guys. Before she could speak, the guys started speaking.

"Ho you. Get one boyfriend nao? Chick, tis been too long. Surprise you no get one earlier." The first guy began looked at her kind of happy.

"Yeah how come you no get one earlier. Ya kno most any guy like date you ah?" A quick raise of the eyebrows showed his joking flirtations. The second guy was known as a big flirt.

"Erm.." She was speechless. Without an inkling of how to respond, she turned to Silver who put a protective arm around her.

"Well now she does. And now I'm gonna take her out. Have fun tonight." He spun around with her and began walking up the stairs, Mel waving goodbye to the men. Siete, Nissa, Kristopher, Nikolas, Jager, Aubrey and Kaleo all followed suit, Mel's friends talking quietly amongst themselves about her new boyfriend. As soon as they had passed out of eye range Mel started laughing.

"You're crazy at times." So that way she could stand firmly, she leaned against the wall. It was cute how Silver had been protective of her. And she liked it a lot.

Nissa decided to speak for once. "So, who was choreographer for that routine you guys did. It was amazing!" Nikolas and Kristopher turned their head to hear the answer while Siete and Kaleo pulled up the rear, coming in to the answer.

A blushed formed on the girl's face. "Well.. I'm lead choreographer but I like to get input from the whole team. So I gotta say its definitely a team effort."

"Are you serious? YOU'RE the choreographer?" A simple nod answered Kaleo's question. "I do believe," He took a step forward and kissed her hand, smiling a toothy grin up at her, flirting eyes looking into hers, "We have not been properly introduced."

Silver intervened immediately, snatching her hand away from him. "Back of Kaleo. She's not one of your flings, nor will she be."

Mel blinked, unsure of what had happened but feeling like they should get out of there. "Um… why don't we head to Las Noches now?" She felt nervous and kindly slipped her hand away from Silver who was looking at Kaleo with jealousy.

Jager finally decided to speak. "That sounds like a splendid idea Ms. Melody. Why don't we head behind the stands so no one will see us?" A nod started Jager towards her and Nissa, who by now was very impressed with Mel. Siete lengthened the distant between Silver and Kaleo, both of them looking to each other with differing emotions. Aubrey however, was far ahead of the group, already waiting near the group.

The men's bathroom door opened and a young man around Mel's age emerged. He stood at 5'10" with jet-black hair and very tan skin. His eye color matched Mel's but only because he was wearing contacts. Those very same eyes looked up to see her with a group of people. "Mel!"

She looked up to see her ex running up to her. Jager gave her a questioning look but she motioned for him to move on and he did, along with Nissa, who he was thinking of flirting with once they got back. "M-Max."

"How are you? I haven't seen you in a long time. Life has been so crazy, this being our last year and all." He smiled down at her, not noticing how much it hurt her to talk to him.

Siete, Silver, and Kaleo all stopped by Mele, while Nikolas and Kristopher ran over to their sister, wanting to talk to her really quickly. Silver glared at the human boy who was kind of shocked that he was greeted with such hostility. "Who are you?"

"Eh- I'm an old friend of Mel's." He turned his attention back to his ex, fearing that if he looked at the man too long his gaze would actually burn him. "I didn't know you were with friend. But give me a call. I would love to hang out with you again. We haven't since… well you know. Catcha later!" Max's fleeting form ran around the corner, disappearing to the game.

'That was your ex wasn't it?' Siete waited for an answer and soon it was confirmed. 'Forget about him and have a good time tonight alright?' This time, the request was answered by a small smile.

"Sorry about the wait, let's go now. Just let me send my car home and we can go." Silver discretely grabbed her hand and squeezed it, feeling uneasy about how Mel wanted to get out of their so badly.

"Actually, I think I am going to stay. There is so much… potential here." Another playful yet dangerous look formed in Kaleo's eyes. He really wanted to feed and have a fling, preferably with a girl who was in the show tonight.

All three pairs of eyes turned to him with a look of suspicion. Only one spoke though. "I will tell you now brah, if you kill or turn anyone tonight, I will come back and kill you." Garnet eyes rested on him with a determined look. There was no mistake that the threat was true.

"Well, then I will be careful tonight. Though, it would help my cause if you came after me. Then I could get you alone for a little while." His toothy grin came out once more, just before he turned to go back into the stadium and wait out the last to quarters.

Silver was about to say something when Siete looked him in the eye and shook his head. "Let's go already." Mel pushed a button on her car keys and in the distance you could hear an engine revving. With the party regrouped, they disappeared into the cold night air, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

**AN**: Okay, let me say one thing. I am so so so so so so so so sorry!! I had started and almost finished it back in February. It was supposed to be up by the end of February. But things got complicated in real life and I had to stop. So I hope you like this chapter. More to come. Hopefully it won't take this long ever again.

ai no kea: I no care: I don't care

people are called mutts when they have many different ethnicities in their background. Can be used in a derogatory way or can be used jokingly.


End file.
